Streaks of Orange and Gold
by LooseTie
Summary: After a long day and nothing to do Ichigo gets an unexpected visit from his favorite sensei, Yoruichi. And little did he know this one little visit could blossom into an everlasting romance
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's my second attempt at a fanfic but this time I won't delete it no matter what**

**This idea popped in my head a while ago but haven't had the time to upload due to exams**

**A Weekend At Ichigo's**

"Ahh" Ichigo yawned as he laid back on his bed after completing a load of homework

"What to do, what to do" he asked himself lazily. "There's no hollows in the area, no midgets to cause me a headache, and no crazy shopkeeper sending me on life or death missions" he said shaking his head

Ichigo could honestly say he was bored and had no escape to this

"Ichigo! Me and your sisters are going out for dinner, you want anything?" his father yelled from downstairs in the clinic

"I'm fine dad just go" Ichigo replied

"You sure?" his dad pressed

"Dad your starting to piss me off!"

"Fine, fine" and with that Ichigo was left alone with his father out of his hair. Now he was able to think about what to do. He could just go watch tv but hunting hollows has pretty much killed his views on sitting on a couch

He looked out his window towards the 5 o'clock sun, it would be setting in two hours

'**Jeez Kingy why don't you go get that purple-haired babe and show her that Zangetsu isn't the only big sword you have, hahaha**' his inner hollow cackled in his mind

'NO! Besides she's probably hanging out with Hat'n'clogs' he reasoned within his mind

'**Is that jealousy I sense 'oh berry-headed hero**' 'the hollow retorted

'No I'm just stating a fact' Ichigo shot back

'**You're jealous**' his hollow stated

'Am not' Ichigo argued

'**Why don't you just fuck her till she can't walk, then she'll never leave your side**' the inner hollow suggested

'NO! I'm not into a loveless relationship where it's just sex' Ichigo mentally shouted

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Ugh" Ichigo groaned as he got up off his bed although he was slightly glad that whoever was at the door broke up his little mental dispute that he was getting real aggravated about

He descended down the stairs and walked through the living room and to the door. He looked into the mirror that was in the entry way to make sure he looked decent.

He opened the door and...

No one was there

"Huh?" He looked around searching for a person who might have possibly knocked on there door

"Guess they left" he said

And again he began the trek through the living room but not before grabbing a glass of water and finally going up the stairs

As he opened the door "GAAAAAH!" Ichigo yelped dropping and effectively breaking his glass of water

Speak of the devil

"Sup Ichigo" Yoruichi said as she reclined in his desk chair with a huge toothy grin and wearing a plain black tank top with black yoga pants with an orange trim

"Yoruichi! What are you doing here!?" Ichigo asked/demanded

"Well I was in the area and decided to check up on my favorite student" Yoruichi replied cheekily

"So I'm your favorite student now am I?" He asked propping himself up on the doorframe, in truth he did actually want to know because he knew she had tutored Soifon and Byakuya in the art of shunpo

"Of coarse!" She said with haste "with Soifon and Byakuya busy being captains and stuff like paperwork, I would be bored out of my mind trying to keep a conversation, plus Byakuya-bo is really mean to me nowadays" she ended with a pout

"Well what about Urahara?" He asked having remembered his previous conversation with his inner hollow and just had to know if he was correct in his assumption

"Well he was just lying around doing lazy things, not really entertaining so I was left to my thoughts" she then smirked deviously " then I remembered our time in the hot springs when you were working to obtain Bankai..."

'Uh-oh' Ichigo mentally gasped in his mind, this was not going to be good

Yoruichi quickly flashed to him and threw him on his bed and jumped on him

She started to straddle his waist and looked him straight in the eyes while her hand started to stray down to his belt buckle

"And I remembered while I was checking your body for wounds when you were passed out that..." she put her lips close to his ear "and I found quite a LARGE surprise"

Ichigo could feel her lips on his ear and her breath on his skin

'**Yes! Go for it Kingy!**' His inner hollow tried to encourage his orange-headed keeper but to no avail because Ichigo was about to explode from the perverted cat-woman's attempted seduction

"YORUICHI!" Ichigo screamed

"hahaha" Yoruichi couldn't contain her laughter from this. She clutched her ribs for dear life as rolled off the bed and onto the floor

After a while she calmed down and finally made a coherent sentence "Oh by the way Ichigo since nothing eventful is happening in my life, I need some excitement" she the looked sternly at Ichigo "I'm choosing to spend the weekend here wether you like it or not"

"..." And just like that Ichigo's mind went blank. But like a turn of a coin Yoruichi broke out a Yoruichi-classic grin

"And if you're lucky and play your cards right you could get laid" she said looking at him seductively

"Ahhhhh!"

Well there it is I hope you like the first chapter

**Like, comment, review if you want more**


	2. In The Dog House

A Weekend At Ichigo's Chapter 2

"...No" was Ichigo's simple answer. He knew having her around would mean trouble, especially with his father being the maniac that he is, Ichigo could already see Isshin prancing around the room hollering about how his son and his friend are hooking up

Yoruichi chuckled absentmindedly while standing up and crossing her arms. She shifted her weight onto one leg and shook her head

"You say that as if you had a choice, my darling student" she told him

Yoruichi began to think back about why she had come here

(**FLASHBACK**)

"Ahh" Yoruichi yawned as she got out of her cozy, fluffy, and silky bed. She looked at the clock and it read 8:00

She was up way to early for her liking, she would usually sleep till 11 but it seems her subconscious had other plans for her today

In truth she usually dreamt of her and a certain orange-headed teen on a beach acting as if they were lovers, she would lie down in the sun with him next to her and they would entwine their hands as if they belonged together. She felt truly happy, no worries and her crush would protect her no matter what

But there was also a minor perverted side to her dreams; she would roll over onto her stomach and unlaced her bikini top, he would pour sunscreen onto her back and his calloused hands would gently rub the liquid into her skin as his hands drifted lower down to her...

But sadly that was when she usually woke up

But since she was up she would go ahead and start the day, she put on an orange sweatshirt and pajama pants, she preferred to sleep in her underwear. She walked into the kitchen and asked Tessai to prepare a breakfast since he was always up at this time taking care of the shop, Jinta, and Ururu

Now wanting something to do while waiting for said breakfast she looked for the owner of the shop and a dear friend of hers

"Kisuke" Yoruichi yelled searching through the shop for her green clad friend. She couldn't handle the boredom any longer and wanted something to do

"WAT" Kisuke asked completely annoyed with how his oldest friend was acting. As he got up from his pillow lounge he made a decision that will likely annoy her, she was in for a hell of a teasing as payment for disrupting his peace "Done touching yourself while thinking about Ichigo?" he said with his hat covering his eyes and a wide toothy grin plastered on his face

Yoruichi stopped in her tracks, eyes opened wide, and mouth hanging open. Oh he did not just say say that. Kisuke Urahara was going to pay for that remark

"Well he has a better chance with me than you ever will" she teased with a smile that only she could do. Yoruichi had actually never done anything sexual in her life, well maybe she had touched herself but she had never let any touch her like that

When she was younger and a noble back in the soul society she always had to act like a noble, she only went out with another man in public when the clans had tried to arrange a marriage but she always found a way out. So it was nearly impossible to find an actual relationship when you have noble men either trying to get her name or her body, which she had always bragged about secretly with Kisuke

"Okay okay, calm down. Now tell your old friend what you want" Urahara said although he had idea judging from what time it was and was already planning to give 'IchiYoru' (he came up with that name on his own with much laughter) a little push

"I'm bored" was her simple reply

"Well I have something you could do" his eyes showing a mischievous glint

"What is it" she asked knowing he was up to something judging from his tone

"I'm worried about Ichigo" she looked at him shocked "He seems a little lonely so I thought he could use a visit from everyone's favorite kitty" she grinned and he did too

"So here's the plan..." he started

(**FLASHBACK END**)

Ichigo looked at her blankly as she just stared off into space, she had been looking at nothing for a whole minute and he was tired of it

"Yoruichi" Ichigo said calmly trying to get her out of her stupor "Yoruichi" he said again

He tapped her on her shoulder and she responded by turning her head to him slightly tilted and looked at him curiously "What?" she asked

"You were dosing off" he dead panned

"Sorry, I was just thinking of where I'm going to sleep while over here" she lied

"Ugh fine you can stay over here just don't go prancing around naked" he said with a slight blush making its way onto his features. Yoruichi thought this was way too cute and she could get in a little teasing on the side

She flash stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around her neck "well okay but I'm not making any promises, after all you may miss seeing my body after a while" she whispered into his ear succeeding in making him blush

He needed to change the subject "so... um... where are you going to sleep?" he asked slightly curious and nervous

She flashed over to the bed and spread her limbs on it stretching "well I don't know, wanna share the bed?" she asked hoping he would agree

"Umm how about no" he said blankly "I'll just pull out this spare mattress and sleep on the floor"

He walked to the closet and quickly pullout the mattress that Rukia had slept on and placed near the opposite wall from the bed. Yoruichi saw something in his closet that caught her eye and stood up

She walked over to the closet and bent over to pick up the sleeping Kon, while she did this Ichigo turned around and saw Yoruichi's ass in all it's glory

She was practically presenting her ass to him! The yoga pants just did nothing to shield it, if anything the yoga pants hugged her tighter!

"Uhhhh" Ichigo said and his inner hollow whistled at the sight

'**Damn Kingy, your new roommate has one nice ass!**' the hollow stated

'Shut up' he yelled in his mind

"Ichigo, what's this?" she asked completely unaware she just gave Ichigo a view, although she did inwardly question his blush that was all over his face

"Umm... that's Kon, he's my mod soul" he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head

"Oh, but why is it drooling?" Meanwhile Kon was directing his beady little eyes at Yoruichi's generous bust, after all Rangiku hadn't been around and Yuzu dressed him up like a china doll. He did not like the treatment at all

Ichigo smacked Kon in the head with a vein pulsing on his forehead "stop leering at her you pervert!" he yelled

Yoruichi stifled a laugh at the boy that was practically beating the poor stuffed animal

"Geez Ichigo, if I had known that was your girlfriend I wouldn't have stared" the stuffed animal lied, but Ichigo blushed at the thought of Yoruichi as his girlfriend, oddly enough that thought had warmed his heart a little

'This feels weird' he thought to himself but quickly replied to the stuffed animal "she's not my girlfriend! She's just going to be staying over for the weekend."

Yoruichi on the other hand was first shocked at the stuffed animal remark about her being Ichigo's girlfriend, she smiled without knowing it and felt a fluttering in her chest as a warm sensation crossed over her

But soon remembered Ichigo's response, anger rose in her

"What am I not good enough for you Ichigo?" She asked glaring at the teen

"What!? No... I just... uhh" Ichigo was scared right now, he had faced hollows, arrancar, and the captain of Squad 11 but they all cowered in comparison to Yoruichi's death glare

"Am I not pretty enough? Am I not kind enough? Is it because I'm old" she fired questions at him, she may have been acting like a child but she didn't care right now

"Uhhhh..." Ichigo was in trouble  
><strong><br>Well there's the second chapter**

**Hope ya like it and please tell me how I can make it better or give me suggestions on what to do, please and thank you for reading**


	3. Smooth Talking

**Okay now I have an actual plan for this story so now it** won't** just be an extended one shot but an actual story**

**oh you may also notice this chapter is leaning more towards romance but don't worry, Ichigo will still find a way into some trouble **

**thanks for all the support I really appreciate it**

A Weekned At Ichigo's Chapter 3

After 2 hours of calming Yoruichi down and explaining to her that he didn't intend to insult her, albeit indirectly. But Yoruichi was still a little mad

"I'm going to take a shower" Ichigo told her, Yoruichi looked like she was about to make a sly comment but Ichigo quickly interrupted her "and I'm taking it alone and in peace so you better not try to join or else I'll be feeding you to the tuna" he threatened

He got up from his chair and head towards the door to the bathroom. Yoruichi just reclined on his bed and thought to herself 'does he even think of me as a possible love interest? Does he find me attractive?' but she then remembered part of Kisuke's plan, but she has to wait until tomorrow to put it in action

(15 minutes later)

"What took you so long Ichigo? Thinking of me in the shower?" she teased

"No" came his simple reply, but maybe there was one instance where he thought about her ass but it was only for a mere minute, okay now he's just lying to himself "well it's 7:30 what do you want to do" he asked his temporary roommate

She could have made a lewd comment but decided to give him a break, for a while "I don't know, all I know is tomorrow we have to got to the mall" she said inwardly grinning

"Why do we need to do that?" he asked

"Because Ichigo I need clothes to wear, unless you like the view my tank top is giving you" she flirted while moving her hands to her chest moving it up and down to make her breasts jiggle. Ichigo now had a nosebleed because of that

He turned away shielding his eyes "Yoruichi stop that! That's indecent!" but after she stopped he finally answered her first remark "okay fine, tomorrow we'll get you more clothes. But we're are you going to put them?" he mentally prepared himself for the answer

"In your closest, duh. Isn't that what boyfriend and girlfriend are supposed to do after they move in with each other" she said

Now Ichigo knew now to not answer that otherwise agreeing with her teasing or risk making her mad.

'Damn Kingy it's so fucking bright in here' his inner hollow said from within his inner world that was currently bringing down bright rays of sunshine

Ichigo was almost smiling at the prospect of Yoruichi being his and his alone, but sadly the poor boy was confused on his feelings towards the golden-eyed, dark skinned, purple haired goddess of flash

"Ichi-nii" his sisters yelled consequently interrupting the boys thoughts "we brought you back some food"

"Well I'll be right back" he told Yoruichi as he left the room to go down the stairs to pick up his food, but instead of bring one fork...he brought two. While Ichigo was receiving his food he thought about Yoruichi and how she didn't have anything so he decided to be a gentlemen

"Hey Yoruichi I brought an extra fork in case you wanted some of my food" he suggested

"Why thank you Ichigo" Yoruichi said as she got up with an idea too good to pass up. She walked towards him and as they stuck out theirs hand, Yoruichi purposefully stuck out her hand too far so her palm hit the fork to make it fall out of his hand and onto the floor with a clank

"Oops, oh well, I guess we have to share a fork" she said trying not to sound too happy

Ichigo just stared at her hand, fully knowing she did it on purpose

'**God dammit Kingy just do it! She obviously wants to do something romantic!' the hollow yelled, trying to get his 'dumb ass**' of a king to finally get with a girl

"Fine" he said with not so much enthusiasm. He took the first bite of his curry and as he was about to give it too her she glared at him with extreme intensity, he stopped and thought about what he did wrong

'**She wants you to feed it to her Kingy, haha! The Queeny wants the Kingy to feed her!**' Hichigo cackled in his head

Manning up to his fear and swallowing his pride Ichigo curled some ramen around his fork and looked at Yoruichi as he brought the fork up and ever so slowly moved it towards her mouth

Yoruichi was glad he was catching on and opened her mouth to let the ramen in. After he pulled the now ramen-less fork out of her mouth she smiled brightly "yum" she said gladly

And this continued for the rest of the hour, Ichigo feeding himself and Yoruichi, inwardly praying his father wouldn't barge in and seeing the two

"So wanna watch a movie?" Ichigo asked

"Sure okay, what movie?" Yoruichi asked with glee, she suspected that she gained a few points in the romantic category with Ichigo

"Umm, I have a few on my laptop. What type do you wanna watch?" He asked, we watched as an expression of thought crossed her face. She brought a finger up to her chin and tapped it

"Romance/Comedy... if you have that kinda movie on your laptop" she said, she wanted romance to maybe put Ichigo in a sweet mood and maybe try to appeal to his romantic side

"Uh yeah I think Yuzu used to borrow my laptop and watch movies and maybe even downloaded a few" he said and got up from the bed that he and Yoruichi were sitting on. He pulled his laptop out of his desk and put it on his night stand and picked the movie

He leaned up against the wall and Yoruichi leaned back and put her head on his chest. 'WOAH, what the hell is this' he thought freaking out

"Uhh... Yoruichi could you not" he asked/stated

"What's the problem Ichigo?" she asked in a threateningly sweet tone hoping he wouldn't say what she thought he was going to say

"Your kinda making it hard to breathe" he said

'You son of a...' she thought "Are you calling me fat Ichigo?" She whipped her head to face him and aid in a harsh tone. She was seeing red and trembling with rage. No ever calls her fat, he was not going to get away with this.

"What!? No! You're definitely not fat" he said, he had one last resort; he had to compliment "I mean you're so attractive, pretty, funny, smart, and awesome" he said desperately trying to calm her, and it seemed to calm her down if only a little

"You can keep going" she said in a very noble voice pointing her nose in the air, she could get used to being complimented by him

It strangely only took him a second to think of more "you're hair is soft as silk, your eyes are shine like the moon, and you're voice is so beautiful"

"Thank you" she said feeling a hundred times better and a thought popped in her head

This idea in action could show she was not kidding around with him, that she wants something serious with him. She decided to go for broke with him

She leaned up to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, if it had been one centimeter over she would have kissed his lips

Meanwhile Ichigo was in shock, Yoruichi's lips were on his cheek and yet to come off

But Yoruichi soon took her lips off his cheek and whispered "thank you for letting me stay" into his ear hoping he would take the hint and...

"Anything for a friend Yoruichi" and she just about screamed in frustration

'CAN HE NOT TAKE A FUCKING HINT' she screamed inwardly, little did she know that Hichigo was flipping out too

'**GOD MOTHERFUCKING DAMMIT KINGY!? She obviously wants to start something and yet you're sitting there and calling her a friend. How stupid are you!?**' Hichigo hollered

Ichigo just sat there rethinking life, from what his inner hollow just said he could've have something special with Yoruichi but he blew it 'maybe she just wants sex' he tried to reason with himself

But nonetheless they continued like that for a while and soon both fell into a nice slumber; Yoruichi dreaming about Ichigo and her as lovers, and Ichigo about what he should do with Yoruichi and their relationship. Should he take a step towards romance or should they just stay friends

He is aware that she wanted something more than friendship but what if she just wanted sex? What if she didn't want a commitment? Ichigo didn't know what she wanted but he knew what he wanted if they were to be involved

He wanted a life-long love. He thought no one could be better than the girl who saved his ass one or more occasions and even helped him obtain Bankai

And even though he wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone, se sorta had a crush on her after she defeated Yammy

But he could decide on what to do later because if Yoruichi was anything like Rangiku then she would love shopping

**Well there's the 3rd installment, Next chapter Ichigo and Yoruichi go to the mall, let me know if you want one of Ichigo's friends to catch them and if so who?**


	4. Lap Dances For Everyone

**Well here's chapter 4, this one is slightly longer so expect longer chapters. I went with Tatsuki and Keigo for Ichigo's friends that find out**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS: BABY TALK, VICTORIA'S SECRET, AND A LAPDANCE (which is not bad)**

A Weekend At Ichigo's Chapter 4

Ah Saturday, birds were chirping, kids were playing, and a teenager and a 200 year old woman were spooning

As the early rays of sunshine hit Ichigo's eyes, they fluttered open taking in his surroundings only to find him spooning Yoruichi... 'wait... this isn't right' he thought

And reality hit Ichigo like a wrecking ball, he stopped took a deep breath, and like anyone else would: rolled off the bed blushing like a strawberry

He stared at ground silently praying he didn't have sex with Yoruichi, without them being in a relationship of coarse. If there were involved he would be celebrating like a champ for getting laid by the Goddess of Flash

He quickly looked down and with a sigh of pure relief he saw he still had his clothes on, and so did she. Standing up and putting away his laptop he looked at the clock which read: seven fifty-five. Shit, his man-child of a father would be here in five minutes to give him an Isshin-style wake up

He needed to hide Yoruichi and fast

He walked over to his bed and kneeled by Yoruichi, gently shaking her shoulder and whispering wake up. After a few seconds her eyes fluttered open to see Ichigo staring at her as the sun hit his face at an angle intensifying his already handsome features, Yoruichi could feel herself growing hot and bothered

With sleepiness still in her voice she spoke "yes baby?" she said only to blush after she realized she called him baby

He blushed but quickly remembered why he had woken her up "you gotta hide, don't ask just do it" he said while shoving her out of bed

As the former stealth squad captain it only took her two seconds to find a hiding spot, above the door, and using her experience and flexibility she ran over to the wall by the door and pushed her foot against it as a step. She put the other foot on his tall dresser and her hand on the door frame to become completely unnoticeable to someone just walking into the room

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO" Isshin yelled running into the room like a bull, only to be thrown out the window by Ichigo

"Okay Yoruichi he's gone" he told her and she gracefully landed on both feet

"Why'd you want me to hide? Isshin would be okay with it, hell, he'd be proud" she said slightly sad, was Ichigo ashamed of her. 'no, I am not upset because I don't think a boy likes me, I'm the fucking Goddess of Flash, he's the one that should be nervous. Ugh I hate these feelings' she mentally groaned

"No it's just he would go nuts and start making accusations about us making him grandkids" Ichigo said 'although I wouldn't mind' he mentally added

Yoruichi being the woman she is decided to tease "I bet you would love that Ichigo, filling my belly with your babies" she said flirtatiously rubbing her stomach

Ichigo blushed, but unfortunately for him, she wasn't done

"Hmm, what do you say Ichigo? Wanna be my baby daddy" she wagged her eyebrows, in truth she loved the idea but she couldn't just not tease him

"Uh, we need to go to the mall remember" he said trying to change the subject, thankfully it work as she nodded her head with a small smile still etched on her lips

"Why thank you for being so caring Ichigo, let's get going" she said heading for the doors, she honestly didn't care she still wore her yoga pants and tank top

"Wait you can't go out looking like that, here" he said throwing her one of his favorite hooded sweatshirts. Yoruichi looked at the garment in her hands with awe

"Ichigo are you sure?" she asked in disbelief, he just nodded and she slipped it on with haste "well let's get going" and with that they snuck out of the house and started on their journey to the mall

On the way Yoruichi found this time valuable and special to her so she started asking him questions about life, school, and even tried to flirt with him by saying "if you treat me right Ichigo you may get lucky in the changing room" to which he blushed and stuttered about crazy cats and their sex drives

When they finally got to the mall it just opened and not very many people were around, "so where do you wanna go first?" he asked

"I don't know let's just start walking and see what catches my eye, don't worry Kisuke gave me quite an allowance" she said with a mischievous grin and brightly glowing golden eyes.

'Son of a bitch, she's just like Rangiku' he groaned

(4 FUCKING SHOPPING HOURS LATER)

"Hey Ichigo, hurry up" she said aloud to the poor teen stuck carrying 10 bags behind her, he could feel his knees growing weak

She was walking at a fast pace, almost like she was heading for something with great importance. She had her eyes locked in front of her, legs picking up and dropping at a quick rate, and her arms were swinging almost forcibly

She then stopped looked up and grinned as she saw the sign

"We're here" she told him. And then the heart of Ichigo Kurosaki exploded, this woman was trying to kill him

Normally for a man this kind of place was heaven, but for a morally honest teen age hero it was hell. Yoruichi walked lead him to Victoria's Secret (dun dun dunnn)

"Come on Ichigo, I need some underwear and I chose here" with the allowance she got from Kisuke she could've bought a Ferrari, so she still had quite a bit left to burn through

As they walked in Ichigo's face went to code red. They, mostly she, started browsing through the shelves and tables trying to find the right style and color while Ichigo covered his eyes with his hand but counted on Yoruichi to nudge him when to follow

Yoruichi finally settled on three lace push-up bras and thongs; red, black, and purple. But she wasn't done there

Oh no, she was going to try and seduce Ichigo by trying them on. She pulled him into the changing room outside of the stall she chose, thankfully no one was around. Ichigo squirmed and opened his eyes to see the changing room and instantly tried to escape

But Yoruichi caught him by the hand and slammed him into the wall but not hard enough to make a dent or crack, and glared at him "Ichigo, you will sit here and help me" she told him sternly. He instantly stopped but still had a blush on his face

She walked into the stall and stripped down to put on her red lace lingerie. Ichigo meanwhile was scared out of his mind, he didn't know what was coming. Hichigo just told him to relax and enjoy it, maybe even cop a feel. He declined that instantly

Yoruichi walked out swaying her hips like a pro, not too little but not too much. She walked over to Ichigo "does this look good on me?" she asked while running her hands down her torso

Ichigo had a minor nosebleed "it looks... amazing" all too late did he realize those words came out of his mouth

Yoruichi herself had a small blush from the compliment and decided to award him and maybe even start something. She put her hands on his shoulders and climbed into his lap lewdly shaking her hips at a slow motion

She took his hands and placed them on her back and guided them down her body mentally giving him permission to do as he liked, she moved her hands back to his shoulders and resumed her dry humping

Ichigo meanwhile was in a trance, why was she doing this, why couldn't he move, and was she serious. But finally acting on instinct he cleared his mind and ran his hands up and down her back as she gave him a lap dance

She got up much to both their disappointment at the loss of contact but soon turned around and started rubbing her ass against his lap. Ichigo just closed his eyes at the contact and relished in the feeling

She kept it up for a few more moments but turned around and got in his lap again but this time put both hands on the sides of his face and slowly lowered her lips onto his and just as they were about to make contact...

"Ichigo why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend" Keigo Asano yelled while charging the pair. Ichigo instantly put Yoruichi on the ground then stood up to put his right arm out, which Keigo hit pretty hard and fell with a thud

"Ahh Ichigo your so mean, first you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend then you hit" Keigo cried sulking. Ichigo just looked at him blankly, part of him was glad he broke up their time alone, but the other part was furious

He was about to get his first kiss after his first lap dance. How could it get any better? Then it hit Ichigo, what was Keigo doing in Victoria Secret. The something literally hit him, a fist. But do too his months as a shinigami he could take a lot more than a fist that barely phased him

"Ichigo, were you taking advantage of this woman?" Tatsuki Arisawa yelled

Meanwhile stealth-fully made it back to her stall without anyone noticing and with a huff she took off the lingerie and put her normal clothes back on (yoga pants, tank top, shoes, and sweater. Why did that boy have to interrupt her and Ichigo, she was about to get her first kiss with Ichigo, and he ruined it

And the best part about it was, Ichigo was responding to Yoruichi as a woman, he'd know her as the Goddess of Flash, sensei, and crazy pervert but he reacted to her touching him. He didn't push her away and that let Yoruichi that she had a chance to him, hers

As she got her sweater back on she walked out to Ichigo and that Tatsuki girl she heard about head to head bickering

"I'm not some pervert" Ichigo yelled

"Yes you are" she retorted then Ichigo realized something, why were the here?

"Then why are you two here?" he asked

Tatsuki blushed remembering back to this morning

(FLASHBACK)

Orihime Inoue was walking with Tatsuki this fine morning, on their way to greet Ichigo and see if he wanted to come to breakfast with them, it was Orihime's idea

As they walked and talked they got nearer to the house of the Kurosaki's, once they rounded the corner Orihime gasped, she saw Ichigo walking her with a girl with purple hair. Orihime instantly recognized it, her first sensei, the one that helped Chad and her hone their skills, was walking with her crush

Tatsuki didn't think anything of it, in fact she was glad he found someone but she will later pretend to be mad at him for Orihime's sake. She then noticed Orihime stopped, which made her turn around to see tears in her eyes

"Orihime, what's wrong?" she feigned ingnorance

"Ichigo's going out with another woman" Orihime said wiping away the tears

"Don't worry Orihime I'll see if they're really dating or not" Tatsuki said with confidence

(END FLASHBACK)

Ichigo looked at Tatsuki 'guess she's remembering something' Ichigo gently shook her shoulders, that did it. She looked back at him

"Ichigo are you dating this woman?" Tatsuki asked him, hoping for a no, she didn't want to be the one to break Orihime's heart

"That's none of-"

"Yes, we're dating"

They all looked to Yoruichi who was leaning on the wall with a grin plastered on her face, Ichigo was doing the goldfish, opening his mouth and closing it repeatedly

Tatsuki growled 'who does this bitch think she is' she now had real anger in her, as far as she could tell Orihime was a lot better than her. That was because she never met Yoruichi Shihõin, Goddess of Flash and apparently Ichigo's girlfriend

"Ichigo, what about Orihime?" Keigo, Yoruichi, and Ichigo blinked

'What about Orihime?' they all thought similarly

"What do you mean what about Orihime?" Ichigo asked

Tatsuki not wanting her to be the one to say Orihime was in love with him just huffed and grabbed Keigo, who previously was leering at random woman, and dragged him out

"Well that was weird" Ichigo spoke out loud

Yoruichi wanting to get a bit of teasing in walked up to him and pressed her well endowed chest into him "well maybe we go home and finish what we started" she lewdly suggested hoping he would say yes

But then a growl escaped from her, not from the mouth but from the stomach

"Well it seems your hungry, let's get you some food" he suggested but Yoruichi saw another opportunity and put her hands on his chest and let them travel down to his belt buckle

"Why don't we stay here and I can have some of your meat, maybe if I'm lucky I will get some milk at the end" she said as she dropped into a squatting position. Ichigo went full on blush mode, and backed away and grabbed her bags and walked out

Yoruichi just laughed hysterically but was inwardly frowning, but nonetheless she grabbed her lingerie and headed towards the counter with a blushing Ichigo in tow

She put it on the counter and the lady rang it up while asking "did you and your lover find everything alright" she asked politely which made Ichigo blush deeper and Yoruichi to smile brightly

"Why yes, yes we did" she said nonchalantly

And with that she bagged their items and Yoruichi and Ichigo walked towards the food court completely unaware that 7 pairs of eyes were watching them; 5 with happiness for them, 1 with jealousy, and 1 with burning rage directed at the back of the orange headed hero

**Well, how did you all like it, was it good, bad, awesome? Let me know by like, follow and review**


	5. Stalker Tendencies

**A Weekend At Ichigo's Chapter 5: Stalker Tendencies**

Ichigo and Yoruichi made their way through the masses of people near the food court "so Yoruichi, what kind of food do you want" Ichigo asked, not even struggling with the 11 bags he was carrying

"Well I don't know much about modern day culture, so I have no idea what kinda food you all have now" she said

'Yet you know how to twerk and give lap dances' Ichigo deadpanned mentally

"Well what kind of food does Tessai cook" Ichigo asked

"I don't know Ichigo, what is this twenty questions" she said slightly annoyed with the questions he was asking, she was still mad at Tatsuki and Keigo interrupting her and Ichigo's "private time" she could imagine her completing the kiss and Ichigo pushing her front into the wall and slowly inching her thong down...

"Let's try this American food" Ichigo said completely shattering her chain of thought, jeez Yoruichi couldn't even catch a break in her thoughts

"I'm down" she said, she didn't care, she was hungry (and we've seen her eating habits) they walked over to an American gourmet to have authentic American food (cause they can't keep having ramen, curry, and rice)

They walked in, a rather pretty waitress guided them to a table "here you are you two, am I serving a couple this evening" the waitress reasoned this because one does not simply serve to gorgeous looking people who happened to not be a couple

Ichigo blushed "no we're just... friends" Ichigo hesitated with friends because from his perspective, Yoruichi and him have been participating in some rather intimate 'activities' recently including the spooning, lingerie shopping, and lap dance

Yoruichi just clenched her fists at the world friends, every time that word came out of his mouth when she was involved her, a little piece of her heart chipped away

"What can I get you to drink handsome?" she asked, thinking if they weren't a couple she could flirt with this god of a teen, the waitress thought he was very attractive

However the purple haired goddess just glared at the waitress with righteous fury 'this bitch doesn't know he's MINE'

"Uh... I'll take a water please" Ichigo said, the handsome thing went completely over his head

"I'll have some milk" Yoruichi said with no sweetness, the waitress noticed her glare but didn't seemed fazed, she was a waitress after all, she's been through worse than a simple glare

"Well I'll be right back with your drinks" she said turning on heel making an effort to sway her hips a little extra. Ichigo just watched her, although he never admitted it, he was still a hormone crazed boy at the base of things

Yoruichi noticed this and had to think of something quick, but with her years of experience being the head of stealth squad, they taught her sometimes you need to be a bit more persuasive. Though she never had to use this

She gently took off her flip flops and gently moved her feet up Ichigo's leg and towards his crotch. Once she was their she gently started to rub his already hardening length while also gauging his size (if you know what I mean)

She used her big toe to trace the outline of his dick and used the other foot to find the base and massage it their. Then she used both to stroke his cock ever so slowly but put pressure on it

Ichigo meanwhile just sat there trying not to make a scene, he felt her feet ever since they were at the base of his leg. He looked across the table and saw her smirking sexually

She didn't know what she was doing, she just went with her instincts and kept rubbing up and down his shaft, so far she felt that he was quite long. She herself was getting aroused

She kept rubbing his crotch and Ichigo felt a foreign feeling welling up in his dick, he didn't know what it was but it felt good

But all too soon was the waitress coming back and Yoruichi sadly removed her feet from his lap, the waitress didn't seem to notice as she placed their drinks on the table "do you know what you want" she asked kindly

Ichigo and Yoruichi realized they had been so absorbed in their little foot job that they didn't look at the menu

"Umm we're going to need a few more minutes" Ichigo said kindly, he was inwardly upset that feeling went away

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes" and with that the waitress left

Ichigo and Yoruichi went back to looking at the menu, after they both found what they wanted they had time left to talk

"Yoruichi was that?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi, he knew what a foot job was but he wanted to know why she did it

Yoruichi meanwhile just sat there thinking of what to say. She could tease, she could be honest, or she could avoid it entirely. She decided she needed to be honest with him if she wanted to start something, she sucked in her breath and hoped he reciprocated her feelings "Ichigo I... uh... I umm..." she can't say love, she just can't it's too early for her too reveal her true feelings for him, but she got herself into this mess

"Out with Yoruichi" he said with a kind smile

"ICHIGO I LIKE YOU" she blurted out, she had to settle for like. But now she was hoping with all her heart he would respond with the same feelings for her as she had for him

Ichigo couldn't tell how he felt, he was happy and also disappointed. He was glad she liked him but something about the word like just made him sad. But he could focus on that later. "Yoruichi... I like you too" he said slightly smiling

'It's no confession of everlasting love but this I can do' she thought smiling brightly "well what do we do now? Do you wanna date? Not date? Make out?" she just had to say the last one, she was too happy

"Umm, if we do date... can we take it slow? That means no sex" 'yet' he said

"I'd like that" she said honestly and truly happy that they were now official "but since we're dating now, I want a kiss" she said leaning up out of her chair and towards him

Ichigo just nodded his head while blushing heavily, time seemed to slow for him and Yoruichi, it felt like all of Japan just stopped and focused on them

Yoruichi was about to get from Ichigo what she always wanted to do to him. But Ichigo was terrified 'she's probably been with thousands of men, what if I don't impress her' (don't say that out loud Ichigo)

As their lips were just mere centimeters away...

"Cough... cough" someone next to them said. A furious Yoruichi who had a kiss with Ichigo interrupted for a second time and a blushing Ichigo who was not as mad just turned their heads to see the SWA standing their with mild blushes, except for SoiFon who was killing Ichigo with her eyes and Rangiku who had a slight frown

Rangiku spoke "are we interrupting something or can I join?" she said, truth be told, ever since Ichigo made land fall and stopped Aizen from killing her she had a major crush on the Substitute shinigami and seeing him about to have a lip lock with Yoruichi made her heart stop

But Soifon was the more brash, she walked up to his chair and got into his face "What. Are. You. Doing. To. Yoruichi-sama?" finished with a glare that could freeze hell

Ichigo was speechless

"Soifon-chan, we came here to visit the human world malls, not impose on Ichigo and Yoruichi-chan's business" Unohana said in a motherly tone. As one of Yoruichi's older friends, she didn't want Soifon ruining Yoruichi's happiness

Isane, Kiyone, Nanoa, Nemu, and Yachiru just stayed out of the conversation because they felt they didn't know them well enough, well Yachiru tried to jump on Ichigo but Nanoa restrained her

"Sorry to bother you Ichigo-san, but we will continue onward" Unohana said but Soifon didn't budge

"Listen you little boy, you hurt Yoruichi-sama and I'll paralyze you from the waist down" but now Yoruichi stepped in this time

"Soifon, stop bothering my BOYfriend" Yoruichi said in a very commanding tone and put extra emphasis on boy, she knew of her little bee's crush on her but unfortunately for Soifon, Yoruichi just didn't swing that way

Ichigo just blushed at Yoruichi calling him her boyfriend

"Hai, Yoruichi-sama" she then turned and gave Ichigo a look that clearly said 'hurt her and you'll die'

'**Pffh, like she could do shit against us Kingy**' Hichigo said within the confines of his mind

And with that the SWA walked off onto their next adventure, little did Ichigo know that later on the news a certain pink-haired little girl would be arrested for trying to steal from a candy store

Ichigo just watched them walk away then redirected his attention to his new girlfriend "so when's the waitress going to get back?" Ichigo wondered aloud causing Yoruichi to sweat drop

"Well my dear lover, let's not talk about whores. What I wanna know is how are going to explain our relationship to other people" Ichigo pondered, then froze. Hopefully Urahara didn't harbor any romantic feelings toward Yoruichi or else Ichigo is gonna have a hard time looking for a new way into the Soul Society

"I think we should just let them figure out on their own" Ichigo stated

Yoruichi just shook her head with a cute pout "but I want everyone to know that your MY strawberry now" she said to which Ichigo caved instantly

"Fine" Ichigo said stubbornly, Yoruichi knew from then on that Ichigo was a sucker for her legendary pouts. She knew with great power comes great responsibility, unless there's a sale at the mall

And with that the waitress came back and they ordered they food and ate while chatting idly about non important stuff, after all the Winter War was over and they started a new relationship, they wanted to celebrate in peace

After they ate Ichigo paid the bill and they soon head off to Ichigo's room, or 'The Love Shack' as Yoruichi had now deemed it since they were a couple. Although they still needed to discuss sleeping arrangements from now on since Yoruichi made a case that since they were a couple she was extra scared of losing him now and always wanted to be by his side

All they needed to do was convince Isshin, who had secretly been watching them the whole time.

Dun dun dunnn

**Well Isshin has known this whole time and Ichigo and Yoruichi confessed they LIKE each other, but don't worry, they'll confess their love later on**

**If you think the whole relationship was started too fast, trust me, I did too**

**But on a lighter note. IM STARTING A NEW STORY, but you all get to pick here are your choices of the pairing**

**Ichigo/Mila Rose/ Tia**

**Ichigo/Nel**

**Ichigo/Rangiku**


	6. Cat's Out of The Bag

**Well it's pretty clear you guys want a Ichi/Mila/Tia story so I'll shall start writing it tomorrow, remember I don't own bleach, I just think of stuff and write it down**

**Also since I've been told I'm a rather funny person I have a lot of ideas and no way to vent them all the time so I have a solution; Isshin from now on is my comic relief (clapping)**

**Anyways on with the story!**

**A Weekend At Ichigo's Chapter 6: Cat's Out of The Bag**

Ichigo walked up the stairs into his room to open the window for Yoruichi, he didn't know how he was going to tell his father that he was dating a 200 year old woman who happened to be the former Stealth Squad captain

He walked over to the window and undid the lock and opened it, a second later his purple-haired girlfriend came landing gracefully on the bed

"So Ichi-bo now that we're alone I can finally get my kiss" Yoruichi said standing up and taking off HER sweatshirt she got from her Ichi-bo. She sauntered over to him and put her hands on each side of his face

Ichigo blushed again and leaned down to her face ever so slowly because he was beyond nervous, he was trembling with fear. As they were just a lips touch away...

"So I guess the cat's out of the bag" Isshin Kurosaki said in an loud overly happy tone

Ichigo and Yoruichi jumped out of pure surprise though for different reasons. Ichigo had just been caught about to kiss a girl by his overly perverted father

Yoruichi jumped because she didn't even sense or hear him move, was she so obsessed in a kiss that her highly skillful instincts were dulled?

"... ugh... d-d-dad... it's not what it looks like" Ichigo said frantically trying to avoid a little talk by his father

"Isshin, Kami. You scared me" Yoruichi said calmly "don't you know it's rude to interrupt a couple" she now glared at him

"Yorui..." Isshin was cutoff

"Isshin, leave"

"Yoru..."

"Now Isshin! Before I shove your legs behind your head!" Yoruichi was now pissed, she didn't care that she had just been caught by her boyfriends dad who happened to be her friend going on 21 years now. Although she did like the 'getting caught by her boyfriends dad' part, it made her feel like a young schoolgirl

But she was gonna get her kiss

Isshin made for the door with a downcast expression and tears in his eyes muttering about son becoming a man and grandkids

Yoruichi now turned her glare to Ichigo and with a commanding tone said "now you get over here and give me my kiss" and with that Ichigo frantically made his way over to her

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and whispered "good boy" and with that she...

And just then the lightbulb fell from the ceiling and down came Rangiku Matsumoto who landed on the bed with a cheerful look on her face "Hey guys wha..."

"GET OUT" Yoruichi said with the fury of a thousand zanpakuto which made Rangiku bolt out through the window in an instant

Yoruichi was tired of these motherfucking soul reapers in this motherfucking town

With a huff she pushed Ichigo on the bed and jumped on him. Once she was straddling his waist she leaned down enough where her busty breasts were pushed against his chest, which caused him to blush immediately

She put a hand on the back of his head and looked him in the eye, the anger in her eyes were now replaced with pure unadulterated lust

And with that she shoved her lips onto his lips

She has never felt this great during a kiss in her entire life, better than her first one with Kisuke when they were young and curious

His lips oddly enough were very soft despite his thug-life appearance and too add to the surprise his lips tasted like strawberries. This was her new equivalent of alcohol but only a hundred times better

Ichigo on the other hand was slightly disappointed, he expected her to be a kissing guru that could pull off various maneuvers. But for his first kiss it was amazing nonetheless

Ichigo was then dragged into the sensations of the kooky cat lady's lips. She tasted like bubblegum... weird yet satisfying but beyond that he felt like his lips were touching pillows

Yoruichi being the more adventurous of the two moved her hand to trace circles on his chest while the other gripped his hair, now Ichigo chose to follow her lead and explore her body

He moved both hands to her waist and even went a little further as to start gripping her ass. She rewarded his touches by pushing her tongue into his mouth which he accepted in no time flat

She immediately started to explore his mouth with enthusiasm while slowly moving her hand downwards towards his belt

Ichigo quickly pulled away "Yoruichi I don't wanna go that far just yet" he said

"But Ichi-bo I want you now" she said with a cute pout "and you got me so worked up by massaging my butt"

"I know and believe me I wanna do it too, but I want to take it slow right now okay?" he said with a pleading tone

With a huff Yoruichi just rolled her eyes and got off of him but soon snuggled into his side "so what do you wanna do about the sleeping arrangements" she asked "I can move in here or you can move in with Kisuke, Tessai, and me. I don't care as long as I'm with you" she said lovingly while nuzzling her head into his chest

This was a big step for Ichigo, he could stay here or he could step out of his cradle and explore the new opportunities he has offered to him. The only draw back with living with Kisuke is if he had romantic feelings toward Yoruichi

He thought the decision over, Yoruichi watched as several emotions crossed over his face but like she said, she didn't care where they lived as long as they were together

Finally Ichigo spoke "let's move in with Kisuke"

"Really" she asked very surprised, in reality she thought that he would chose here and she already planned a false backstory to tell his sisters

"Yeah, I don't wanna take you away from your family (Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu) but just keep your clothes on around Kisuke" he finished with a scowl

"Oh Ichigo you know I'll only get nude when you ask me to" she purred but she was thankful plus she never really thought of the Urahara shop as her family although now that she thinks about it they pretty much are

"Yeah we'll go talk with Urahara tomorrow" he yawned, she giggled but soon they both got up and Ichigo and Yoruichi changed out of their clothes and into their sleep ware. Ichigo made her buy real pajamas which she did but with annoyance

Ichigo got into the bed and Yoruichi soon followed and they both pulled each other tightly to where there was almost no space between their figures and they soon fell asleep peacefully with the moon bathing their figures in its glow

(**Camera pulls out of the window and raised to the roof to show Isshin standing on the building striking a heroic pose looking over the city while his doctor coat flapped in the wind**)

(**He starts monologuing**)

"There may come a time when things get rough, but people can always find their hearts desire. No matter how many foes we face we are always brought together by the... bonds, yeah bonds, we share"

(**Just then a police car going by happens to have their windows rolled down and also just so happens to have their communicators on blast**)

"15-10 we are in pursuit" the radio says

"Looks like my city needs me, come boy wonders. We ride" Isshin shouts as he jumps off the roof.

(**Chad and Uryu show up on camera looking really bored and just jump down**)

(**MORNING**)

Ichigo stretched and felt a strange pillow next to him, then he remembered yesterday. A smile quickly made its way across his face

He just yawned and placed his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes... then his eyes shot back open, Yoruichi doesn't have any clothes on

He nudged her a little which got him a moan of his name "ohh... Ichigo" which made him blush crimson almost instantly, to hear his girlfriend moan his name so sexily was the climax of a man's pride

He nudged her again "Yoruichi wake up" still nothing. He sighed and decided to play her little game as he moved his head down to her lips and used the advantage and pushed his tongue into her mouth

She quickly woke up and once again relished in the taste of his mouth and pressed more into his body

After a few moments he pulled away "let's go eat at Urahara's then ask him about me moving in" he said "oh and Yoruichi... PUT SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES ON" he whispered violently

"Well let's not waste anytime babe" she said as she got up and put on some jeans, shirt, and Ichigo's sweatshirt

And so they begin their walk to the Urahara Shop while chatting idly about events and such and after fifteen minutes they finally arrive. Ichigo went up to knock but Yoruichi just walked on in, so he decided to follow her

"Hey Tessai make some breakfast" Yoruichi yelled and soon enough the big burly man came in from another room and immediately got to work on fixing some breakfast for the house guests

Ichigo and Yoruichi ventured into the tea room of the shop to find Kisuke peacefully sipping his morning tea

"Kisuke, I want Ichigo to move in" Yoruichi said. The instant they walked in the room Kisuke knew they were now officially a couple from the way they walked so closely together and may or may not have been gossiping with Isshin like schoolgirls

He looked at them for a moment then shrugged. Ichigo felt a ton of weight be lifted off his shoulders "you can live here Ichigo" he then smirked deviously "but you have to agree to help out around here and you two cannot make a lot of noise when the kids are in the house"

Ichigo hesitated but Yoruichi soon stepped up "Kisuke stop bothering my Ichi-bo, only I can scare him" Yoruichi said 'her Ichi-bo' with great pride and love

"Fine" Ichigo said with finality present in his voice. Urahara just nodded as Ichigo and Yoruichi soon left the room to partake in the breakfast Tessai had prepared for them

It was the standard breakfast; eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Ichigo though watched with horror as Yoruichi scarfed down her breakfast. It was like she had gone a month without food

He just closed his eyes and try not to look up from his plate, this was scary but yet some how quite arousing. She took a sip of her milk and went immediately back to devouring her eggs

Jinta and Ururu just walked in and sat down not even batting an eye. Ichigo leaned over to Jinta "how are you not freaked out?" he asks the red haired boy

"You live with her long enough and you get used to it" Ichigo just shook his and took one last look at his voluptuous girlfriend hoarding food which was also a miracle how she managed to stay fit

(**AFTER BREAKFAST**)

After a non eventful breakfast and Ichigo questioning Yoruichi about her eating habits too which the latter blushed but said she was just really hungry

"Okay Ichigo time to show you our new room" Yoruichi exclaimed cheerfully as she grabbed his hand and took him up the stairs and stopped at the door

"Well let's see it and then we'll go get our things from my house" Ichigo said not too sure why she stopped

She looked at him sort of nervously "I just want to make sure it's clean first" and with that she opened the door enough to where only she could get in and and he couldn't see it. Yoruichi knew she wasn't the cleanest because Kisuke had her do her own laundry, when she got around to do it

She quickly picked up her disregarded clothes such as shirts, jeans, training gear, bras, and panties. She knew guys find it unattractive when the girl has a dirty room. After about two minutes of shoving stuff in drawers she opened the door to find Ichigo leaning against the wall with a nonchalant look on his face

"You can come in now" she half instructed

Ichigo walked in and saw the Goddess of Flash's bachelorette pad; it had beige walls, special walnut wood floor, a black wood-modern dresser with matching night stands, a rather huge bed with white silk sheets and pillows and to complete the bed was a tan microfiber comforter (as you can probably tell, I'm no interior designer)

She had a walk in closet on one side of the room and a bathroom on the other side and windows on the outer wall. She had a ceiling fan/light and the occasional piece of Seireitei art

"How the hell is this room so big yet the rest of the shop is small?" He asked incredulously

She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "I kinda threw a fit when I saw the original room so Tessai in an effort to cheer me up used kido to enlarge the room without disturbing the outward appearance

He just looked at her blankly

**Well there's another chapter**

**Yoruichi finally got her kiss, Ichigo's moving into the Urahara shop, and things are starting to get interesting**

**As for my Ichi/Mila/Tia story I shall begin working on it right now but don't expect it to be uploaded soon. Anyways bye for now**

**Your reviews matter a lot to me so please give me your opinion on how I'm doing so far**

**ps. There may be two chapter 6 because something went wrong**


	7. Party Hard

**A Weekend At Ichigo's Chapter 7**

**Okay so I'm probably gonna have to rename this story but I'll get to that later, anyways there's a semi-lemon in this chapter so be warned and I have decided to add an omake at the end to add to the humor**

(**Kurosaki Clinic 7:15 p.m.**)

Isshin Kurosaki kneeled next to one of his patients who was lying on the bed "Yuzu, what's the damage?" he asked his youngest daughter who was clad in her nurse outfit readily helping her father

"Doctor, it seems the patient has a nail stuck in his hand after trying to build a birdhouse" Yuzu said respectfully

"Well looks like this guy... (**pulls out sunglasses and puts them on**)... really nailed it. YEEEEEAAAAHHHH"

(**A Few Days After Ichigo Moved In**)

Ichigo yawned stretching out his limbs and turning off the alarm clock that was next to Yoruichi's bed which was very comfortable. Speaking of said cat he looked down to see her head sleeping peacefully on his chest

He knew better than to wake her up like this so he just leaned back and closed his eyes choosing to just relish in his surroundings, it was a real breath of fresh air to live in a new place, sure people might think they're crazy for moving in with each other so suddenly but they were together in the underground cave when Ichigo was training for Bankai. Plus he just felt at ease around her

But back to a new place, it may have been hectic at first but he soon got the hang of their routine and Urahara only gave Ichigo a few jobs to do... with pay! And that surprised Ichigo and when he asked him why he got paid Urahara just said "so that you can take Yoruichi on dates" the shopkeeper exclaimed

Yoruichi though was very surprising, she didn't try to constantly have sex with him after he said he wanted to take it slow, but she did demand daily make out sessions which he gladly participated in

He knew though that it wasn't healthy to bottle up lust for so long so he promised himself that he should soon take Yoruichi to bed... yes, in that way

Speak of the devil, she slowly stirred awake and soon opened her sleepy eyes to her orange-haired boyfriend. She smirked sultry "good morning handsome" she said while leaning up and licking the tip of his nose

He blushed but soon retorted "good morning to you too gorgeous"

She blushed but soon claimed his lips in a passionate lip lock and soon rolled her tongue into his mouth which he soon accepted with passion

And they continued this for some time until Yoruichi reluctantly pulled away and got up "I'm going to go take a shower, care to join me?" she asks hoping he would accept she always woke up and felt his raging erection pressed against but she tried to ignore it because Ichigo said he wanted to take things slowly

But you can only hold in those types of feelings for so long...

But she was glad nonetheless that she was Ichigo's girlfriend, and soon she could tell him how she really felt

This thought seemed to brighten her mood considerably as she practically pranced towards her bathroom which was a very large bathroom with the option between a shower or bath, and she being in a good mood went for the bath

Ichigo meanwhile was still in bed but soon decided to get something to eat from Tessai but he needed to put on a shirt first so he got up and walked towards the dresser Yoruichi insisted that they share

But there was one problem, the door to the bathroom was near the dresser and Yoruichi being the woman she is left it open, he sighed and stiffly walked over to it trying his damned hardest to not peek at his girlfriend... that only lasted for a few seconds as he caved in and slightly turned his head towards the door

He was glad he did, he saw Yoruichi smoothly taking her top off and letting her full perfectly-shaped breasts be seen. Ichigo felt his face grow hot, but it didn't stop there, next she bent over and ever so slowly pulled her skin tight spandex pants down at an agonizingly slow pace revealing her toned thighs and juicy round ass that he secretly loved about his girlfriend

But what really got Ichigo's mouth watering was her... wait a minute, she slowly took her pants off as if he...was...watching. That sneaky girl, she knew he was watching

Ichigo quickly put his shirt on and made for the door but stopped as soon he felt a smooth hand grab his "oh Ichigo" Yoruichi said in a sing-song voice as she lightly grabbed his chin and guided Ichigo to face her

"...yes?" Ichigo asked timidly trying not to look at her well toned but voluptuous body. And he's thinking about it again

Yoruichi looked him deeply in the eye with sincerity "I don't mind if you look at my body" she said. Ichigo blushed but soon gave into his desires taking in every inch of his girl's body and it was worth it

Instincts soon taking over, he soon forgot all about their agreement about waiting on sex and he pulled her close to him and claimed her lips with his but this time as soon as Yoruichi rolled her tongue into his mouth he started to let his hands roam her body. His hands went from her upper back straight down to her round ass clutching it for all it's worth and slowly massaging it with pleasure.

Yoruichi moaned into his mouth and soon started to take his shirt off of him

He took off his shirt and Yoruichi soon guided him to the bed only for her to fall back on it and Ichigo to slowly climb on top of her catching her in another heated kiss. Her hands went to his pants and tugged...

"Yoruichi, Ichigo we have guests" Urahara exclaimed from downstairs

Ichigo and Yoruichi both sighed with frustration, stealing one last kiss Ichigo got off of Yoruichi, who in fact was already plotting to kill Kisuke

She walked into the bathroom to make sure the water stopped flowing, she still wanted to take a bath but in her mind having sex with Ichigo was waaaaay better. Even though Kisuke interrupted

Then Yoruichi made her way to the closet to put on her normal shinigami outfit though she made a new addition to it by opening her jewelry box and attaching a tiny strawberry pendant to her orange over-shirt

Ichigo had already put his shirt back on and made his way to the front of the shop to find... most of the Gotei 13 elite in gigais (excluding Yamamoto and Komamura)

"Ichigo" Kenpachi exclaimed "let's fight"

"With what?" Ichigo asked since Kenpachi was in a Gigai

Kenpachi looked at his hands like a child holding a crayon and quickly made his hands into fists "with these, c'mon Ichigo"

Kyoraku just sighed and patted Ukitake on the shoulder "some people just can't let things go" he said in a friendly manner

"Now now Kenpachi, now is not the time for fighting" Unohana said in 'friendly' tone

"Urahara what's going on?" Ichigo asked

"We're gonna have a party" Kisuke said in a jovial tone

Ichigo instantly paled, he knew the Gotei 13 were gonna find out about him and Yoruichi but he didn't want it to be soon, or within the confines of this small hut. He knew Yoruichi will try and get him to drink but he knew either he or she would slip up and everyone would find out about them

While Ichigo was pondering his situation Yoruichi meanwhile arrived in the room and stood near Ichigo but not to close otherwise arouse suspicion amongst the guests. Her and Ichigo talked about the pace of their relationship a short while ago and both agreed to tell the shinigami when they were comfortable with them knowing; meaning Ichigo didn't want them to know just yet because he was afraid of Soifon

Sure the shinigami's women's association knew about them but they've always had a long time agreement not to talk about the couple until the couple became open with it

Kyoraku spoke up "my Yoruichi, you look lovely this evening" he said in a calm, experienced, and charming way causing Yoruichi to instantly blush and Ichigo to scowl, but luckily no one noticed him scowling deeper

Yoruichi looked at Shunsui with a rather bashful look "thank you"

'...' Ichigo's mind went blank as an aching feeling in his heart started to make its presence known. Ichigo was wondering just what the hell is going on and why was HIS GIRLFRIEND practically flirting with another guy

Yoruichi turned to her boyfriend and realized her mistake "but seriously Shunsui, dating a drunkard is a major turnoff" she finished hoping to appease her angry boyfriend

It succeed

"So the party shall begin in an hour so y'all go do your thing... oh and Shunsui, do you want some ice for that burn" Kisuke said in an over the top manner

And with that everyone went there separate ways with Shunsui sulking about trying to be nice to a lady and Shinji laughing his ass off

Ichigo huffed and went back to their room to shower. Yoruichi saw this and quickly followed "Ichigo, what's the matter?" she said although she knew perfectly what was wrong

Ichigo turned and glared at her "oh nothing, except for my girlfriend flirting with another guy" he said turning around and crossing his arms. Yoruichi's mood saddened greatly

"Ichigo, you know your my man. And I wouldn't trade you for anything" she tried consoling him but to no avail she sighed and thought of someway to make it up to him, she tried to remember all the tv and movies she watched and how the woman made it up to the man

Her eyes lit with realization as she had an answer... sex. Although Ichigo didn't want to have sex this early she remembered something Rangiku called a blowjob and her vivid descriptions

While she was just standing there thinking Ichigo had already made his way into the shower and stood there letting the hot water flow down his skin asking himself what Yoruichi was thinking about

Ichigo just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, but he soon felt a hand run down his back. "Yoruichi" he breathed "you know I..." he didn't get to finish as she pressed a finger to his lips

"Shhh Ichigo, let me show you how much you mean to me" she kissed his cheek and soon dropped to her knees and finally she laid her eyes on his now fully erect member...

'Oh my God it's huge' she thought with her eyes widening considerably 'he's at least nine inches' she thought but soon decided on taking action

She slowly inched forward and ran her tongue along his cock, she could catch a taste of it and instantly loved his manly aroma. Ichigo shuddered with pleasure as she did cat-like licks on his member's length

Yoruichi now growing more bold took her hands and stroked his dick with long, tight strokes trying to give him pleasure, she saw some sort of juice begin to leak at the tip and licked it 'this tastes amazing' she thought now eagerly licking up the precum

Now having enough of stroking it she licked her lips and inched forward until the tip was at her lips and soon opened her mouth letting it gain access

She sucked hard at the tip savoring the taste but soon went farther down his member until she was nearly half way down and immediately started to suck hard. After a few moments she pulled it out of her mouth and looked him in the eye "I'm loving your cock Ichi-bo" she said lovingly

He just stood there in amazement as she went back to sucking his now slobbery cock, he let his hands grab a handful of her hair like he was holding on for dear life

All throughout the room there were sounds of gurgling, sucking, and heavy breathing

Yoruichi felt his hands and felt encouraged so she started to move her head back and forth on his member while sucking. Though now she felt challenged by its length 'I bet I can take all of it in my mouth' she thought with conviction and ever so slowly taking more and more length in her mouth while letting the tip go down her throat and trying not to choke on saliva

'Im almost there' she thought proudly, fighting the gag reflex she slowly made it further and further, breathing through her nose soon stopped and held her breath as she took the last inch 'there' she thought with satisfaction

She soon pulled away and saw Ichigo in a dreamlike state, she could tell he was close to finishing so she looked at his dick but made a new target lifting the member up she looked at the t-bag underneath and soon sucked on it while simultaneously jacking him off. She was a little put off about the saliva on it but disregarded it in favor of pleasing him

Ichigo gripper her head and said "Yoruichi I'm close" he whispered violently... he almost started to cry when Yoruichi pulled away "Yorui..."

"Shh..." she said comfortingly "I want you to cum on my tits" and with that she lifted her large breasts and soon surrounded his member with them, she used the spit as a lubricant to rub her breasts back and forth

"Ahhh" Ichigo moaned

Yoruichi smiled contentedly but soon took the tip of his dick that was sticking out of her cleavage and started to suck on it while stroking his dick with her tits

"Yoruichi I'm cumming" he moaned which made her suck her harder and stroke her tits faster

Ichigo soon moaned loudly and gripped her head as she pulled her mouth away. He sprayed his seed all over her face, breast, and neck almost completely covering her

She moaned happily as she felt his seed spray onto her and purred "oh Ichi-bo" she then licked her cum covered lips and started to lick the seed off of her breasts and soon went to suck his cock trying to get more of his tasty cum

Ichigo just smiled goofily admiring the way his white sticky cum looked on her smooth chocolate skin, that was the best experience he'd ever felt

Yoruichi stood up with most of her face, breasts, and neck cleaned but she let the shower water take away the rest "did you enjoy your little gift, my strawberry?" she asked licking her lips and ogling him member, she was now certain, she was in love with Ichigo's cock. But she loved him as a person more, of course

"Yeah, where'd you learn how to do that" he asked slightly not wanting the answer

"I don't know that was my first time doing anything sex-related"

... What?

"..." He just stood there looking at her blankly

"Ichi-bo?" she asked looking at her now broken boyfriend. She walked closer and waved her hand in front of his face

"Y-Y-Yoruichi... you're a virgin" he asked stuttering, the math just didn't add up. Why did she tease him and why did she flaunt her naked body in front of his eyes? He immediately stopped when he saw her glare at him

"What's not to believe Ichigo?" she asked using his first name silently letting him know she was serious. Why was it so hard to believe that she was still a flower

"Uhhh" Ichigo said having a mental block. He finally gathered his words "well you used to flash your bare body in front of me whenever we were training for Bankai" he said

Yoruichi blinked, blushed, chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Exactly in that order. "Well I forgot about that" she confessed and Ichigo found a chance to finally tease her

"Well I didn't forget, I'll always cherish those memories of us" he said pretending to be hurt and turned around crossing his arms

Yoruichi again smiled sheepishly and decided to play his game by hugging him from behind effectively pressing her breasts into his back "I'm so sorry Ichi-bo. But I think I like these new memories a lot better" she finished while kissing his neck and stroking his member

He shuddered with anticipation but it was short lived as he remembered they have a party to attend "I would love to continue Yoruichi but we need to clean up and get dressed for the party"

She pouted playfully "why can't we just stay here and have more fun?" She asked in a childish manner

"Cause I actually wanna go but I don't won't my girlfriend showing up with cum on her tits" he said slightly admiring the way his seed was cascading down her... he was getting sidetracked

Yoruichi blushed but soon blushed harder as Ichigo lathered up a wash cloth with soap and started to wash her body for her

This was going to be a fun day

(**AT THE PARTY**)

Yoruichi stood at the concessions table tapping her foot, Soifon was standing next to her noticed her idol's impatient posture

"What's wrong Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon asked with concern, she prayed it didn't have to do with that orange headed boy, she really didn't want to have to kill at a party

Yoruichi was brought out of her daze "I'm just looking for my favorite drink" 'and having to avoid my boyfriend because he's afraid of what you might think' she mentally added

"Yoruichi-sama please don't lie to me, you look distraught. Is it that BOY giving you problems?" she asked stressing the word boy

Yoruichi smiled softly as her face gained a rather warm expression "he's great, I'm so lucky to have him" she said truthfully. She couldn't believe he actually took the time to wash her. Boy did she feel pampered

Soifon instantly grew jealous "Lady Yoruichi I don't think he's good for you, he's a delinquent" she said hiding her jealousy

"Soifon" she exclaimed but soon closed her mouth remembering they were in the middle of a party, thankfully no one noticed "I chose him and you have no right to judge who I chose to date" she whispered violently

That shut Soifon right up

On the other side of the party was where our protagonist berry was sitting, talking to Renji and Ikkaku but also listening to Kurtosuchi and Ukitake converse

"As I was saying Juushiro, there are electrons covering the out layer of every object so in truth you're never truly touching anything" Mayuri explained

Ukitake gained a depressed expression and looked down "my whole life is a lie" he said in disbelief

"Hey Ikkaku why did the chicken cross the road?" Renji asked said person

"I don't think you should question one's morals Renji, after all the chicken is a proud warrior on the farm" yep, Ikkaku was hammered

Ichigo just sighed and looked for Yoruichi, he would be lying if he said he wouldn't care if Kyoraku and her were talking

He knew after the shower that she only had eyes for him but he still didn't like the thought of Kyoraku flirting with his woman

He soon spotted her at the drinks table looking as if she was scolding Soifon for some reason, he just got up and walked away from the two Bankai wielding subordinates. He walked over to the table "so what's good to drink?" he asked in a friendly manner

Yoruichi's eyes lit up with excitement, she was going to have some fun messing with the drunk strawberry

"Oh you have no idea" she said picking up a bottle and pouring it in a glass handing it to him

"Scotch?" he asked confusedly but she nodded

"The water of life, it's my favorite drink" she stated "two glasses of it will get you on your ass, five glasses of it will get you on my ass" she teased quietly so no one would hear them

Ichigo blushed and quickly downed his drink, if it was her favorite and she offered it to him, he would trust her judgement

Soifon scowled at their little innuendos, with a huff she went to talk to the other ladies

"So how do you like the party so far?" he asked her causing her to smile

"It's really fun" was her simple reply "how bout we go find a closet and..."

"No"

She pouted "fine fine, but it's not like a gave you a major service earlier" she teased

He leaned down and whispered into her ear "oh I remember, I also remember you saying you love my cock, did you not?" he grinned evilly. She knew he had her beat and she was not going to deny her growing addiction to her boyfriend's member

"Whatever I just love making you happy" she said wholeheartedly, Ichigo looked in her eyes and she into his. Both forgetting their surroundings leaned towards each other and mashed their lips together with a fiery passion

The music came to a halt, somebody dropped their drink completely shattering it, and everyone gasped. Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihõin were caught French kissing at a party, they were not going to live this down

They quickly pulled away, no one said a word until Byakuya uttered something about demon-cat hollow babies

Ukitake wiped tears from his eyes "technically they're not kissing, because you never really touch anything... love is not real" he wailed crying more and more

Sentaro and Kiyone quickly made their way over to him to try and cheer him up

Ichigo and Yoruichi were blushing furiously... that was until the lights went out and out of no where there was a spotlight shining on this recently but poorly made stage

Music started to play and smoke started rise, Uryu and Chad appeared but everything paled in comparison when Isshin Kurosaki showed up wearing rapper clothes

"The way you shake it. I can't believe, I ain't ever seen an ass like that" he started "the way you move, it's almost too good to be true. You make my slinky go doing doing doing"

Chad and Uryu were acting as back up dancers trying they're best not too blush

Everyone was speechless first Ichigo and Yoruichi making out in public, Juushiro was crying, Isshin Kurosaki was rapping Eminem. The world had come to an end. Urahara soon stepped up "so I trust everyone is having a good time?" He asked trying to lighten the mood. Soifon saw an opportunity to question them and took it

"What the hell are you doing to Yoruichi-sama" she asked furiously and with that all attention was turned to Ichigo, he's had enough and decided to let his mouth run free

"I love her" and with that everyone's mind exploded with questions "I have the right to choose who I date and she has always had my heart. She is the best of me and always will be, nothing will ever change that. Why should you question me expressing my love for her? After all I've done for you I think I've earned my right to be happy" he explained to them

Yoruichi felt tears welling up in her eyes, she ran and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist "oh God Ichigo I love you" she said kissing his cheek "I love you, I love you, I love you" she repeatedly said trying to explain her tremendous feelings for him

Renji stood up "Ichigo we have no problem with you two dating" he said receiving nods from just about everyone in the room

"Then why were y'all so speechless" he asked still holding Yoruichi in his grasp

Kensei stood up "we were just surprised you could catch someone like Yoruichi because c'mon man let's face it, she's out of your league" everyone's face faulted, except Juushiro who had yet to stop crying

Ichigo scowled and turned back to Yoruichi but soon smiled down at her. She returned the smile back as they looked deeply into each others' eyes

"When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing. Sexual healing baby, is good for me, sexual healing" Isshin Kurosaki sang

"Shut up" everyone yelled throwing their drinks

"You people don't know talent" he yelled back trying not to cry

The party continued for a few more hours with everyone asking Ichigo and Yoruichi various questions but by far the most hilarious was when Byakuya stated "if you two even think about having a child I am going to move to America and start a new life"

But retiring back to their room Ichigo and Yoruichi went straight to sleep, they were too tired to even consider sex, plus Ichigo wanted it to be more romantic

Everyone slept soundly that night, although Isshin cried himself to sleep mumbling about just wanting to be hip and cool, yep things were surely going to get more interesting from now on

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, I couldn't hold it in so I had to put something close to a lemon scene, although a lemon is in the near future. But I had this chapter considerably longer do to the fact I'm writing two stories so I won't be able to attend to this one very much. But anyways here's an OMAKE!**

**OMAKE**

Ichigo, Yoruichi, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime stood outside one of the many Video Game conventions in Japan dressed as the people from various games; Ichigo was link, Yoruichi was Zelda although she modified her outfit to show more cleavage saying 'let the girls breath'

Uryu was Mario, Orihime was Princess Peach, and Chad was Donkey Kong. They were standing inside deciding on what to do first.

Many guys in the crowd leered at Orihime and Yoruichi, though the former blushed while the latter faked and innocent smile that surely gave hope to the men only to be crushed when they tried to approach her and her boyfriend stepped in the way

"This is why I didn't want you showing your breasts Yoruichi" Ichigo huffed clearly annoyed with the male population

Yoruichi chuckled and whispered in his ear "but I know you love me and will always protect" they hugged with passion for one another. The rest of the group just coughed loudly

"Get a room you two" Uryu said with minor annoyance

Ichigo pulled out of the hug and glared at the Quincy "your just jealous that I have a hot girlfriend and you don't" he grinned evilly which cause Chad to sigh knowing a fight was about to ensue

"I don't have time for girlfriends, I'm wanting to finish high school with good grades. Besides I've got Orihime" he declared

Orihime blushed but denied "you must be mistaken Uryu-kun, you're what I call a 6" and with that everyone began to laugh hard

"B-b-b-but Orihime" Uryu sputtered not believing something like that could come out of her mouth

"Uryu shut up before I turn this Ocarina of Time into the Ocarina of Kicking Your Ass"


	8. Cat Days

**A Weekend At Ichigo's Chapter 8**

**Okay so I need your opinions... what should I rename the story**

**Well here's the chapter, I tried to make it long like the last one and I decided to throw a bone to the Yoruichi fans (ha she's a cat) and had Ichigo give her a little lovin. I hope you enjoy!**

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed tapping his foot on the ground, it was his first day back to school after the winter break and he was in a rush to get back to the Urahara shop. He would never tell his father this but Yoruichi was basically his queen and really wanted to worship her... not in 'that' way, you perverts

Chad tapped his shoulder which caused Ichigo to turn around in his desk to face him "is something wrong Ichigo?" he asked concerned

"Nah I just have a real hankering for Yuzu's food right now" he lied while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, yep, he still hasn't told his human friends of the last few days and sure as hell wasn't going to tell them about the party the soul reapers had last night

"Is it Yoruichi?" Chad asked dead panning

Ichigo's eyes shot wide open "how the hell do you know?" he asked whispering so no one would hear them. He didn't want anyone to know that he, the toughest guy in school, had a girlfriend

"Me and Uryu were at the party last night remember" the taller man said to which Ichigo's eyes lit with realization and fear

"Oh yeah... Chad please tell me you won't tell anyone right?" Ichigo pleaded

"Ichigo I would never do something you wouldn't want me too" he said sincerely

"Sorry to interrupt your bromance Ichigo but why are there spotted leopard panties hanging out of your pocket?" Keigo Asano asked from Ichigo's right. Ichigo had Urahara sneak into Keigo and Tatsuki's houses to wipe their memories of the day at the mall and fortunately it was successful

But back to the conversation...

"WHAT!?" Ichigo yelled interrupting the class and successfully causing all eyes to turn to him. He pulled the said panties out of his pocket and glared at them while a low growl made its way out of his mouth

'Yoruichi...'

(**Urahara Shoten**)

"Damn I'm sexy" Yoruichi Shihōin said admiring her naked self in the mirror getting ready to take a bath. She continued to look over herself until she heard a distant voice yell 'what'. She chuckled "guess Ichigo found the little present I gave him, I just wanna see the way he reacts once he opens his wallet" she said to herself while climbing into the bathtub

(**Back At The School**)

It has been two full hours since his outburst which he's pretty sure was heard all over Japan but luckily everyone forgot about it. He sighed to himself as he, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Uryu, and Orihime were in the lunch line getting their food

It was his turn to pay and he pulled out his wallet and opened it too find... a photo of Yoruichi on her bed on all fours, naked as the day she was born, with her ass and womanhood facing the camera whilst her head was also facing the camera with a toothy grin on her face

Ichigo's face went straight to red and quickly pulled out twenty dollars (I don't know yen) and shoved it towards the cashier walking away trying to hide his embarrassment

"But wait it was only six dollars" the cashier yelled trying to give Ichigo back his money but Ichigo kept speed walking away telling him to keep the change

'Wait, how the hell did she even take the picture?' he mentally asked himself

'**Who the hell cares, all I know is I wanna tear that ass up**' his hollow yelled from the confines of Ichigo's mind

(**On The Roof**)

"So Ichigo who's panties were those"

"Ichigo I never knew you were such a pervert"

"Do you have a girlfriend"

"Those better not be yours"

"Is she hot"

Ichigo was bombarded with questions from his friends as he tried to eat his lunch but looked over to a neighboring building to see a tiny black cat with the biggest grin ever seen on an animal with its tail swooshing around daintily

'I'm gonna kill that kitty'

(**Urahara Shoten**)

Ichigo opened the door with a huff and made his way over to make a request with Tessai. He felt having some hot tea right now would calm his nerves, Yoruichi was a lot to deal with after all

Just then Urahara walked in swinging his cane like a merry man "well what a fine afternoon this is" he said jovially and sitting down to get comfortable

Tessai delivered the tea and soon returned to taking care of the shop and children

Ichigo remembered something and quickly brought it up "Urahara I have a favor to ask" Kisuke spit out his tea with wide eyes, this was the first favor Ichigo had ever asked for

He quickly regained his bearings and put on a toothy grin "it seems you've peaked my interests"

(**Ichigo And Yoruichi's Room**)

"Ugh he should be home by now, what the hell is taking him so long" Yoruichi whined to herself lying on her bed. She missed her man. She soon heard the door open and she practically pounced onto Ichigo pulling him into a bone crushing hug "welcome home bae!" she yelled with happiness

Ichigo realized he absolutely loved this side of Yoruichi but wanted to tease her a bit "geez I've only been gone for a few hours, did you really miss me that much" he chuckled

Yoruichi pulled back but pouted "aww your really mean sweetie" she then put on a predatory grin "but I bet you enjoyed my little gifts, but since your being so mean I'm gonna have to ask for them back" she said

Ichigo blushed but quickly reached into his pocket and handed her the panties. "Uh Ichigo I also want the photo back, but if you like my body that much I can give you a private viewing if you wish" Ichigo blushed but gave her the photo

"So how did you even take that photo" he asked her, he was very curious

She replied "oh I had Soifon take that awhile back" she said as if it was of no importance

His jaw dropped but he soon collected himself and pinched the bridge of his nose "and you wonder why she's so hung up on you" he said

"Eh, but you're the only one who can touch me" she teased

"Oh really?" he asked with eyebrows raised. She nodded her head with a smile, Ichigo approached her and slowly caressed her cheek lovingly as his other hand made its way down her neck to...

_Knock knock knock _

Yoruichi started to growl but immediately stopped when she heard the voice "Miss Yoruichi, Ichigo. I need help" Ururu said in her quiet voice

Ichigo made his way over to the door and opened it "sure Ururu, what do you need help with" he asked kindly, how could he say no to her

"I want a milkshake but Tessai went on some errands and Mr. Urahara told me to ask you" she said solemnly

Yoruichi quirked an eyebrow as a curious look made its way onto her face "what's a milkshake" Ururu and Ichigo's jaws dropped, how does someone live here for over a hundred years but not have a milkshake. She noticed there stares "what?"

Ichigo sighed "come on girls" he said now walking out the door and down to the kitchen. On their way there Yoruichi noticed Kisuke's lab doors where open, she instantly formed a plan in her head. She sneaked in there and approached Urahara

"Kisuke I need a favor" she declared to which instantly Urahara's interests were once again peaked, it seems he's doing everyone favors these days

"What is it my princess" he said trying to play it off cooly. Yoruichi instantly scowled but soon adopted a smirk

She turned around and leaned forward pushing her rump in the air "oh how you wish you could, Kisuke, but fortunately for me, I'm Ichigo's booty" she teased then turned around getting serious "I'm gonna need a fake school transfer form and a Gigai... but not just any Gigai..." she trailed off

(**Kitchen**)

"Okay so we got all the ingredients" Ichigo said scanning over the ingredients on the table next to the blender, Yoruichi showed up "oh hey there you are" he greeted

"Yeah I just saw a jar of milk and decided to store it away for later, you know, cat habits die hard" she chuckled

"Okay so we're ready to begin" Ururu announced and immediately turned on the blender after having put in all the ingredients. As soon as the loud chopping sound came on Yoruichi instantly clung to Ichigo grabbing a fistful of his shirt and shoving her face into his chest

Ichigo chuckled, she was just too adorable

Finally Ururu turned it off and presto, the milkshake was ready. Diligently Ichigo grabbed the glass container and poured three cups full of the delicious chocolate desert. He handed one to Yoruichi and put a straw in it for her

She looked at it curiously before taking her first sip... then she tried to rape the cup with her tongue

'Oh... my... God, this is fucking amazing' she thought devouring her new favorite drink

Ichigo and Ururu patiently sipped theirs and looked on with amusement as the buxom purple-haired babe gobbled down the milkshake. Ururu leaned over and whispered "should we tell her about the brain freeze?" she asked

"Nah she needs to learn on her own"

(**5 minutes later**)

"Someone, for the love of God, just kill me already" Yoruichi whined cradling her head in her arms in agony

"Maybe next time you'll take it easy on the frozen beverages, but you do remind me of the cats on YouTube" he stated with an edge of humor

Yoruichi would have been made but her curiosity got the better of her "what's YouTube?" Ichigo sighed

(**4 hours later**)

It was now seven o'clock and for the past four hours Yoruichi had forced Ichigo to watch 'funny' cat videos with her. She laughed and he was inwardly dying of boredom

"Hahaha" Yoruichi clutched her sides while tears made their way out of her eyes "this is hilarious, right Ichi-bo?" she nudged with her elbow effectively waking the poor man out of his semiconscious state

"Yeah yeah yeah" he repeated, tired as all get out and just wanted to sleep but he loved Yoruichi and if he just accidentally started a monster he was sure gonna stick by the monster's side, he didn't want to tell her this but he was sorta getting tired of cats

Yoruichi noticed his expression "what's wrong Ichi?" she asked concerned, after all she didn't want the love of her life to be gloomy. No she wanted him to be as happy as humanly possible

"Nothing just tired" he said while casually leaning back from his spot near Urahara's computer. Yoruichi still concerned tossed her leg over Ichigo's crossed ones effectively sitting in his lap. Ichigo blushed crimson feeling her soft, round rear and full, ample chest pressing into his body

She pouted "come on... baby tell me what's wrong" she said gently trying to pry the truth from him. He instantly caved, of coarse she may be pissed at him for a while but he couldn't lie to her

"Yoruichi, I'm sorta tired of cats"

...

"...what did you just say" she asked glaring at Ichigo with the intensity that hasn't been seen since Kisuke suggested the idea of renaming The Urahara Shoten to The Kisuke Cave

Ichigo now went into defense mode as he lightly pushed Yoruichi off of him and started scooting away "umm I said I'm kinda tired of watching videos of cats" but to no avail, cat videos were almost the equivalent to cats themselves in Yoruichi's eyes and if someone said something bad about them, that person would receive hell, even if it's her boyfriend

She glared even harder (which is hard to believe at this point). She cracked her knuckles approaching Ichigo

Ururu opened the door "Ichigo! Catch" she yelled throwing a red laser pointer towards Ichigo

He caught it (Ichigo's 'Number One' theme starts playing) he turns it on and points it at the floor. Yoruichi stops dead in her tracks and with wide eyes, looks at the ground before pouncing towards it

"Hah! I got you" she exclaims victoriously only for the red dot to appear before her "dammit" she grunts "Ichigo, just wait because once I catch this evil red light I'm gonna kick your ass" she threatens before chasing the light all across the room

Ichigo skillfully worked the light across the room until Yoruichi finally yawned, this was his chance, he slowly moved the light towards himself until it was at his lips

Yoruichi chased it and not realizing where it was going until she found herself in Ichigo's lap staring into his warm brown eyes. She freezes

Ichigo gently leans forward catching her lips in a soft, but passionate kiss trying to convey his apologies without having to say it, after all Yoruichi always preferred actions over words

Yoruichi now wanting more of the kiss brought her hands up and grabbed handfuls of his hair, she tugged harder as she pushed her tongue into his mouth and pressed her body into his. As the kiss ended Yoruichi looked adoringly into his eyes as she pushed him on his back and ever so slowly brought her hips down on his crotch and at an agonizingly slow pace rubbed their clothed sex's together giving them both pleasure

She then abruptly stood up and shoved her foot down on his chest. She was pushing so hard Ichigo could practically hear his ribs creaking and groaning. She then moved her foot to his face and kicked him "I'm still mad at you" she said removing her foot

Ichigo pulled himself off the ground and started to breathe heavily, he turned his head to see Yoruichi walking away swaying her hips alluringly, effectively causing a stirring in a certain part of his anatomy. God this woman knew how to torture him

"I'm going to take a bath" she said seductively, hoping he might try and return the favor she gave him yesterday... but sadly we know how Ichigo is

"Fine I won't bother you" he said in fear, he thought she wanted to relax in peace

'Why is my boyfriend so fucking dense' she thought while inwardly pouting at the fact he didn't catch on but then left to take a disappointing bath... or so she thought

Just as she left our friendly neighborhood shopkeeper and self proclaimed 'just a sexy, humble business man'

"Sorry my dear student but I couldn't help but overhear your little debacle with our little kitty" he said grinning ear to ear. All he had to do was get Ichigo interested in what he had to say then he could convince the berry to take action

"What do you want Kisuke?" Ichigo asked still slightly mad

"After all I've done for you and yet you still treat me like this, especially when I'm trying to give you advice! Why does everyone hate me so" he wailed faking

Ichigo noticed what he said "what do you mean advice" Kisuke was now wearing a full sized grin and casted his binding kido

Ichigo was struggling to get free but to no avail "now listening up my star pupil. A woman likes it when you..."

(**5 Minutes Later**)

Yoruichi was washing her hair while grumbling to herself "that ungrateful asshole, I give him everything while I get jackshit" she rinsed her hair

She continued to gripe and mutter as she leaned forward to grab the soap but froze when she felt something, or rather someone behind her

She leaned back onto the person "oh I see you couldn't resist any longer" she purred while rubbing her back against his already hardening length. But Ichigo soon grabbed a hold of her and stopped her in her place

He leaned into her ear and spoke with a very seductive voice "no, tonight is about you and your... personal pleasure" this caused a pleasant shiver to run down her spine as she could already feel herself getting _very _wet

He reached around her and grabbed the bar of soap and begin to dip it in the water to get it wet, he slowly moved it around in his hands until he felt it was ready

He slowly brought it up to her bountiful chest and began to rub the soap over the right one until it was completely covered in soap and then moved to the left. After the left one was down soaping up he left the soap on the side as he brought his hands up to caress her large tits

He started rubbing all over, even the underside, but then grabbed them in his hands which was very hard to do because of their size. He squeezed them enticing a long overdue moan from her as he slowly stroked them but soon finally moved onto her erect, brown nipples. Giving the cold brown bud a gentle pinch he found out something about Yoruichi he would've never thought... she was a squealer

Yoruichi quickly closed her mouth and clasped her hand over it 'where did that come from' she thought, hoping Ichigo didn't hear that embarrassing squeal of pleasure. Apparently luck wasn't on her side today as he pinched her chocolate nipples again but this time brought his mouth to her neck to suck on it trying to give her more pleasure "_ohhh Ichigo mmmm_" she squealed with delight beckoning him to continue massaging her breasts

Ichigo soon went back to grasping her breasts and squeezing them for all their worth. He brought his tongue down on her neck dragging her tongue all the way up to her ear. He really enjoyed the squeals of pleasure he was receiving from his girlfriend who had her tongue hanging out with her eyes closed as her face was covered in a medium sized blush that was just barely visible

Though he soon dragged his hands away from her breasts, albeit begrudgingly, but sent them downwards and picked her up by her legs and shifted their positions, she was now sitting on the side of the tub while leaning against the wall while he was on his knees facing the grand point between her legs

His mouth watered seeing her tight brown cunt. He could see her small, shaven, gushing pussy that just begged to be touched while he could

Yoruichi felt herself in a new spot leaning against the wall, ass filling in the space between tub and wall completely and looked down to see Ichigo in between her legs staring at her womanhood she built up breath and smirked "want a taste of my pussy, baby?" she teased while rubbing her slim dark fingers across her pussy giving me a little view of pink insides, but soon lost her smirk in favor of heavy breathing

Ichigo raised his hand to her cunt and slightly grazed it with his thumb, smirking as he saw the look of pleasure cross his girlfriends face. He began tracing the outlines of her pussy with his finger, teasing her to no end

"Beg" he stated

Yoruichi's eyes went wide "...what?" she asked timidly

"You heard me, I want you to beg for the pleasure" he teased with a smirk that Yoruichi thought was a lot similar to the one she usually had

But nonetheless she begrudgingly begged, she loved the pleasure and if it meant labeling Ichigo as the dominant one in their relationship so be it, she loved him

She put on her best innocent face and slowly rubbed her hands on her big soap covered breasts and then pushing the soapy tits together "_oh please Master Ichigo... please me... make your slutty slave cum Master!_" she begged

Ichigo found this extremely hot and soon rewarded her by spreading her soft, plump pussy lips to find a very nice warm and pink core that made his mouth water even more at the site "does my little kitty slave want me this badly?" he said/asked to which she just nodded her head vigorously, wanting him to continue

He pushed one finger inside reveling in how tight and hot it was inside, slowly he dragged it out only to push it back in and then started to repeat this motion enticing squeals of joy from his 'slave'

It was rather easy moving his finger in and out due to the wetness but soon stepped up his game by utilizing two fingers, he himself was super hard at the sight of his kitty-chan's pussy so close to his face

Yoruichi, while having her eyes locked on Ichigo's fingers, was fondling her soap covered breasts and squealing loudly. Screaming his name with pleasure, but soon grew disappointed as he removed the two fingers

"Master why did you stop?" she asked out of breath but it was clear that she was disappointed

Ichigo didn't say anything but soon once again spread her luscious folds with his fingers but this time pinched the clitoris with his thumb and finger then he stuck out his tongue to finally get a taste of her hot, wet cunt

Once his tongue touched the silky flesh he instantly savored the taste that was pure Yoruichi Shihōin, or in this case right now, his slave

Yoruichi screamed his name as she pinched and twisted her still soapy nipples, this was totally worth waiting for, this feeling of having Ichigo's tongue invade her pussy was indescribable. She could only image what it would be like to have his big, fat cock ramming into her, this thought caused her mouth to water

Ichigo alternated with mouth and finger now beginning to shove his two fingers into her while he sucked on her pink bundle of nerves. He could feel it quivering under his ministrations but what confirmed his thoughts was Yoruichi's squeal of delight "_oh master_!"

He then palmed her dark, toned, and meaty thighs as he dove head first into her mound. Shoving his tongue into the warm cunt licking and tasting her essence. She tasted a little fruity but that was something he loved. He continued to tongue fuck her whilst his nose was pushed up against her clitoris. He could feel her smooth brown skin against his cheeks

"_Ahhh Master I'm cumming_" she squealed as soon as that feeling was about to release Ichigo pulled away and switched her position to where she was now on her knees in the tub with her ass above the water and her chest leaning into the wall

She was about to ask for him to continue but soon felt the bar of soap lathering up her ass

Ichigo was reveling in the sight of her thick round booty being covered in the white soap it was too sexy. That big, round chocolate ass covered in a thick layer of soap while being complimented by her meaty thighs was enough to make any man cripple to her wishes, but fortunately for him, he was in control

Yoruichi, growing very impatient and wanted to get things moving. She slowly parted her knees and started to shake her ass. Ichigo licked his lips at the sight of his kitty's ass jiggling while twerking 'time to finish this... on second thought, she needs to know who she belongs to'

He pulled his hand back and slapped her soap covered ass. Yoruichi eyes opened wide in both surprise and pleasure "who do you belong to?" he asked once again slapping her rear

"You" she whimpered but soon felt him slap her ass again

"Who do you belong to?" he asked again but this time she caught on

"I belong to my master" she whispered seductively "_please Master, hurry up and finish your slut_" she begged while once again shaking her ass impatiently

Ichigo smirked "damn straight" he said pulling her knees together and taking another moment to fully admire his girlfriend's bodacious booty and tight dark chocolate cunt that was leaking with arousal. And with that he leaned down to her pussy and gave it one long lick up and soon attacked it with his mouth

Yoruichi squealed once more gripping her breasts and tweaking them. She loved this new side of Ichigo

Though it didn't take long for her to once again near her climax "_I'm cumming Master_!" but soon felt an entirely new sensation

Ichigo taking one of Kisuke's more 'exotic' advice stuck a finger in her tight asshole. He was rewarded with a squeal once more before he felt her climax getting closer, he then went all out and let his tongue do a full on assault in her delicious pussy and fingering her tight ass

Yoruichi shook uncontrollably and finally came screaming, squealing, and hollering as she fell into a state of complete ecstasy as she slumped forward and could barely keep her eyes open

Ichigo drank all of her juices quickly and began to swallow the flavorful ejaculation. He pulled back and sat on his knees admiring his semiconscious girlfriend "did my slave like her gift?" he asked getting a dumb nod as a response "can you return the favor?" he asked but this time got a somewhat real response

"I... can't..." he just grinned

"Well I'm going to use your ass then" he said

"... yes Master" she said spreading her soapy ass cheeks for him to put his cock in. Ichigo smothered his dick on her ass before grabbing her ass with his hands and massaging his rod between the masterpiece. He started picking up pace till he was feeling that great feeling (15 minutes)

Yoruichi did not know what was going on, she knew Ichigo was doing something with her ass but that was it "stop Master... your slut wants it on her face" she said weakly

Ichigo's stood up and turned her around till she was on her knees in front of his cock, she immediately opened her mouth and let him fuck it like the slut she was

Ichigo pushed his cock deep in her mouth but luckily she was used to it by now to where she could just relax and let it go down her throat. After about five minutes of Ichigo face fucking Yoruichi he finally felt close and pulled out as Yoruichi licked his balls, he sent he cum towards her face effectively painting her face white with cum

She eagerly licked it up and they both let the water wash away the soap and other juices. Yoruichi lay on Ichigo's chest whilst he played with her hair "I'm sorry" he said out of the blue

"For what?" she asked completely lost

"This may have been entirely out of character"

"Ichigo this is okay, in fact this was incredible, if anything this just built up my expectations for when we finally do it. Besides I enjoyed it _a lot_... _Master" _she purred. She loved the dominating Ichigo, hell she loved every aspect of him

"Haha I guess so... _slave_" he smirked "okay let's get some sleep" he stated but Yoruichi didn't move

"Umm, I kinda can't feel my legs" she chuckled nervously but Ichigo just sighed and picked her up. He dried them both off and went to put on a pair of boxers and pajama pants for himself while he got Yoruichi her panties, pajama pants and one of his white t-shirts since he knew how much she loved his old torn up white tees

"I love you" Yoruichi said lovingly

"I love you too" Ichigo said looking at his beautiful lady

He dressed her and soon laid her down on the bed and got next to her, she immediately curled up into his side and almost instantly fell asleep. He wasn't too far behind

(**Kitchen**)

"Mr. Urahara, can we take this noise canceling headphones off, now?" Ururu asked while Jinta nodded his head in agreement

Urahara turned to face the camera and the audience could see several bloody tissues shoved up his nose "yes kids, it's over, it's finally over" with that he collapsed from bloodloss

(**Morning**)

Ichigo awoke with a yawn but thought his mouth felt a bit weird. Tasting his mouth he remembered last night 'oh yeah... Yoruichi' he thought to himself. He quickly drank the rest of the tasty left overs and gently rolled over to find his girlfriend back to him curled up in a ball

He then cradled her body in his arms, he wanted admit it out loud but he was feeling her up. Yoruichi had brought out the hidden desires in him and he was glad that she had been able to open him up, almost as much as he loved her opening up to him (emotionally you perverts)

He put his mouth against her ear "hey kitty you need to get up" he whispered. After a moment she stirred a little but opened her eyes

"Good morning berry, I hope you feel as wonderful as I do after our little 'meal' last night" she giggled rubbing her rear end against his middle area causing Ichigo to let a low moan escape his lips, Yoruichi couldn't let this pass "does Master enjoy this" she asked faking innocence

Ichigo instantly blushed but Yoruichi saw and chuckled mumbling something that he couldn't hear but got the feeling it would come back to bite him. Yoruichi now ready to start the day pushed Ichigo onto his back as she turned and threw her leg over his chest

Ichigo not paying attention just now realized the sneaky cat had somehow taken her clothes off and was pushing her tight womanhood towards his face as she was undoing his pants and reaching for his member

He too was ready to 'dive in' but looked towards the clock beside their bed and his eyes widened

Yoruichi had just taken her first lick of her favorite dick (the first and only dick she has ever sucked) only to be thrown off

"Shit I need to get ready" Ichigo said frantically jumping off the bed and towards the dresser throwing on his school clothes. Yoruichi just pouted but her eyes never left Ichigo's rod and unconsciously licked her lips

"Why do you have to go now? It's 7:15 and your school starts at 8" she said unhappy. Ichigo just told her he liked to be early but Yoruichi wouldn't have any of it as she rolled onto her belly letting her arms prop up her head "just one last taste... Master?" she was now playing dirty, but hey when she wants Ichigo to do something she just pouts and he does it

It seemed she was right as Ichigo just slumped his shoulders but nonetheless walked towards her and let her unbutton and unzip his pants then reach in and pull out his nine incher. Her eyes flashed with excitement but took a lick and soon went for the deep throat, but something wasn't right 'did he get more girth?' she thought angrily, struggling to get the last one and a half inch down but sadly her throat wouldn't budge. She just shook it off and began bobbing her head back and forth while massaging his testes

Ichigo put a hand on the back of her head and sighed, he smiled knowing it irritated her that she couldn't fully fit him down her throat anymore but leave it to Yoruichi to turn this into a battle. He looked at his watch and sighed with defeat as it was now 7:25 and it would take him fifteen minutes to get there

Begrudgingly he pulled himself out of her mouth and grabbed a towel to wipe the spit off of his member

Yoruichi just put her head down with a sigh and closed her eyes pretending to drift off but widened her eyes and yelped as Ichigo slapped her on the ass as he made his way out and laughed to himself

Yoruichi then sprung to her closet to pull out her custom made Gigai and put on her lingerie with her school uniform over that and stuffed her backpack with the school papers that she would need. Taking one last glance in the mirror she noticed her alternated self and sighed remembering her time as captain

In the mirror instead of Yoruichi Shihōin, teacher of Ichigo. She now stood as the younger Yoruichi Shihōin, captain on the 2nd Division and Commander of the Stealth force. Her hair barely touching her shoulders, shorter stature, slightly smaller breasts and ass, and sharper teeth

She grinned as she ran out the door taking the opposite route to the school, and effectively passing Ichigo while he didn't even know it

(**School**)

Ichigo walked into the classroom and took his seat like any other day and sat idly chatting with Uryu, Chad, and Orihime

Keigo came running into the classroom "Ichigo check out my new mixtape! It's fire!" he yelled but this time dodged Ichigo's arm only to be caught by his leg. He rubbed this bruise now on his back but still smiled "haha nothing can ruin my mood today! I just saw a new student coming towards our class and she's sooo hot" he added

Ichigo and company raised a curious brow but soon looked towards the front of the class as teacher got ready to speak

"It seems we have a new student joining our class today and I expect you all to be on your best behavior" she stated eying boys she thought that would be trouble, Ichigo included "you may come in now Miss..."

"Yoruichi Shihōin" the Invaders of the Soul Society's eyes bulged

Yoruichi walked in wearing a tight shirt that was unbuttoned showing her generous cleavage and a skirt that showed plenty of her smooth dark skinned legs. All the guys', including Chizuru's, mouths dropped as there tongues lolled out looking at the new, voluptuous student

They began to meow and wolf whistle but a few of the braver ones commented out loud

"Damn look at that rack"

"Those lips are just begging to have a cock between them"

"I bet that kitty has one tight pussy"

"But that ass tho"

The teacher just glared at the class but couldn't do anything, after all boys will be boys. Ichigo on the other hand gripped his desk so hard a corner of the wood came off, how dare these thugs talk about his girlfriend like that

Yoruichi just waved it off and greeted the class and bowed giving everyone a view of her cleavage "hello my name is Yoruichi and I'm from the east part of town" she said brightly

"Hello Yoruichi" the class repeated

"Now then Ms. Shihōin, tell us about yourself"

"Well I like to run, I love cats, and I have a boyfriend" she smiled but soon glanced at Ichigo as the boys shouted with displeasure

"Who is this son of a bitch!?" the guys yelled

Yoruichi just smiled brighter and closed her eyes "Ichigo" she said pleasantly

Everyone's attention was directed to said strawberry

(**Somewhere In A Bar**)

A tall, attractive brown haired woman walks to the bar where one Isshin Kurosaki, who spent the day getting shit done, rested comfortably in his bar stool

"You're a hard man to find Mr. Kurosaki" she says almost mockingly

Isshin pulls his head off of his arm and grins at the attractive woman

"Thank you miss, I try. But what do you want?" He asks politely

"I'm with the Federal Bereau of Fanfiction, we want to discuss a contract for your own story" she says with an air of authority while sitting down next to him

He takes a sip of his drink and looks forward giving off a mood of seriousness

"Not now, the world's just not ready for me yet" he said downing the rest of his drink

_THE CHRONICLES OF ISSHIN MINI ARC_

coming soon

**END**

**Okay well chapter eight is out and I hope you enjoyed Yoruichi's treatment. But anywho this story is close to actually beginning to get a plot so it should start to get off**

**Anyways please give me your opinions, I really enjoy reading them plus it encourages me to continue. Plus I deserve credit for that awesome bath scene. Okay now I'm turning into a douche bag... anyways see you on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Lol jk Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8 and A Half

**Mini Chapter for AWAI**

**Welcome to Chapter 8 1/2! This is where the story picks up and it's supposed to be the day after chapter 9 so I hope y'all aren't confused. Anyways enjoy and please read the endnote**

Soifon opened her eyes and groaned as the morning son hit her eyes. She flinched as she got up, she didn't feel well

She felt a churning in her stomach and made way towards the bathroom to unload its contents. Barfing was not a good sign but as a captain she was expected to be tuff. She sighed going to her closet and opening it but not before glancing at the picture of her and Lady Yoruichi

Ah those were the days, then there wasn't an orange headed brat snogging all over her Lady. Yoruichi had her arm around Soifon and a cheeky smile while looking at the camera while Soifon was blushing like a tomato. They were at a restaurant sitting in a booth with Rangiku and Kukaku on the other side, it was just after the Bount incident and back then Yoruichi never openly spoke about her crush on Ichigo

She just sighed and continued to get dressed in her robes but this time she wrapped a scarf around her neck. She walked out of her captains quarters towards the office to find her lieutenant scarfing down a sandwich

"Omeada, I'm going to Unohana's office"

He nodded but asked "are you okay captain, you seem a bit pale?" he was concerned

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she then left without saying another word as she flash stepped her way to the fourth division for a checkup. She walked in and quickly paced to Unohana's office, she didn't bother asking for an appointment because she thought she was hot shit

She found her and they quickly got her checked out. After a couple dozen tests we find Soifon sitting on the doctors table thingy (idk know the name)

Unohana walked in and saw Soifon shivering uncontrollably and looked ready to fall over. She let out a defeated sigh "I'm sorry to inform you of this Captain Soifon but it seems you have pneumonia" she stated sadly

Soifons eyes widen but bugged out when she heard Unohana continue

"I'm gonna have to write you an excuse for work, there's no way you can fulfill your duties in your condition" Unohana finished

Soifon shot up "but Omeada is incapable of leading, I can't rest" she shouted irritability

Unohana smiled "I'm sure you can think of something, until you get better, you need to rest"

Soifon huffed and left to give the 'bad' news to her lieutenant, but on the way there she contemplated what she was gonna do and then it hit her. There was only one person capable of running the second division... Lady Yoruichi

She paced in and quickly got his attention "it appears I will not be able to continue working for a little while so I'm gonna leave someone in charge of the squad..." but before Omeada could get happy she finished her statement "I'm going to the world of the living to ask for Lady Yoruichi to run the squad"

Before Omeada could protest she opened a senkaimon to the world of the living. 'This is good, at least this way I can get her away from that selfish bastard and reclaim Lady Yoruichi's love' she thought happily

She saw the end of the senkaimon and walked out. It was morning, early morning so she knew no one would be up right now so she sneakily opened the door, stifling a cough but soon grabbed a random blanket and wrapped it around herself and went towards what she knew was Lady Yoruichi's room

She opened the door and...

**Well okay there's the mini chapter, I hope y'all like the story and in case your wondering, this is in the future. Not a lot in the future, only about a day **

**Okay so I'm gonna put up a poll to change the name of the story so if you want this story to continue you will need to participate in the poll**

**Well I'll see you guys in chapter 9!**


	10. Hyper-Excessive Loving

**Streaks of Orange And Gold 9**

**Okay well since the last few days I have gotten out of my usual grind due to snow, I've had an abundance of time to work on this and it has taken quite a bit of time and effort. I hope you enjoy and review. Oh I've come down with a case of one shot fever and have decided to do an IchiHal one shot, so expect that to be out soon**

Ichigo closed his eyes annoyed, here he was sitting in his classroom staring at his math book while his girlfriend tried to make eye contact with him. He wasn't mad at her, he was furious. How could she go and pull a stunt like this.

"Ichigo" Yoruichi whispered trying to get his attention. "Ichigo look at me" she told him.

Ichigo huffed and brought his face out of his book to look her in the eye "What?" he said coldly. She just looked around and saw everyone was busy, she leaned towards him and pecked him on the lips. Ichigo let a sigh escape his lips as she settled back in her seat "What do you want?" he asked again, this time a bit more nicely.

"Why are you mad? I just wanted to spend more time with you and here you are ignoring me. I didn't expect you to glomp me but I certainly hoped for a smile" the Shihōin princess explained.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair "I'm sorry, it's not that I'm purposely mad at you its just that a lot has been changing recently and I'm upset about those guys-".

Ichigo was cutoff as Yoruichi laughed and answered him "Ha, those guys? Baby, I love you and only you... but maybe one day if we wanted more guys when we-".

"No" Ichigo glared, she just giggled. Ichigo soon let out a slight chuckle, he couldn't stay mad at her. So they just stared into each other's eyes for a long duration of time but that stopped when Chad leaned back and whispered to Ichigo.

"Wow, I can feel the sexual tension from here" the gently giant whispered to the pair, Ichigo blushed while Yoruichi giggled even more.

After their little moment the day continued on for the two, from class to class they had at least one moment and luckily for Ichigo no one had hit on Yoruichi, well that was until gym class. Yoruichi tried to calm Ichigo down but poor Keigo was sure in for a beating, maybe it wasn't the brunette's fault, Yoruichi did wear some _very proactive_ wear.

(**Gym Class**)

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Mizurio, and Keigo were currently outside on the school's track doing their regular gym exercises; mainly push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks in the football field. The class was waiting for the girls to come out of the dressing room and then they would start.

_With The Girls_

Orihime had protected Yoruichi from Chizuru's perversion and the normal human's questions but it seemed as though the golden-eyed... teen (Gigai? Sure...) could handle herself when it came to the questions and somehow managed to threaten off the perverts.

Speaking of Yoruichi, she was currently pulling her shirt over her head "This shirt is very scratchy, how do you wear this without a bra, Orihime?" the purple-haired girl asked.

Orihime deadpanned "Normally we are supposed to wear bras, we sweat a lot in this class Ms. Yoruichi" the auburn-haired girl stated bashfully, Yoruichi just shrugged, whispering something under her breath and Orihime swore she heard something about Ichigo. "What about Ichigo?" she just had to ask (remember Orihime doesn't know about them)

Yoruichi laughed "Oh just that Ichigo likes it when I'm wet" the cat grinned

"Wha-wha... what?" Orihime felt as if her breath had been stolen, she felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Had her crush been taking from her and she didn't even know of it? "Ms. Yoruichi, are you and Ichigo... you know, together?" she asked worriedly

Yoruichi just laughed "Oh yeah are more than together, dear Orihime, we're lovers" and that is what broke the camel's back

"B-b-but I... was..." Orihime spat out, she couldn't work with the feelings inside her

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and tested a theory she always had about the Inoue girl. She leaned in and kissed Orihime in a passionate lip lock! Good thing Tatsuki already left

Orihime had to many emotions running through her when Yoruichi had kissed her but the prominent feeling was... joy? But just as the young healer licked the purple haired vixen's bottom lip for entrance to her mouth, Yoruichi pulled away and looked at Orihime's blissful expression. A knowing look crossed Yoruichi's face.

"Just as I thought, you never really liked Ichigo in the first place" Yoruichi stated, Orihime was gonna retort but a cough reached their ears and they turned and saw the whole girl's locker room looking at them "Oh well I guess we have to go now" Yoruichi chuckled nervously while heading for the door.

_Outside_

"Hey babe" Yoruichi greeted Ichigo as she pulled him in a hug just to tease him, it worked as he hugged her fast but pushed her away quickly.

"Do you really have to wrap yourself around me all the time?" Ichigo asked annoyed though he smiled. She just laughed and ran a hand through his hair and patted him on the head. Then the shy Orihime came out and greeted them both.

"Ichigo... Yoruichi-chan" the girl greeted.

'Where did Kurosaki-kun go?' Ichigo asked inwardly, he sorta missed it now. 'Wait... Yoruichi-chan? Where did that come from?' he asked himself.

Meanwhile Yoruichi had greeted her back and told her not to talk about what they did, yep, they had a whole conversation while Ichigo mentally pouted about loosing his title. Then coach came out and started to traffic everyone to the track, Yoruichi pulled Ichigo along.

"Alright everybody, start with 10 laps around" the macho coach stated. Everyone groaned except Yoruichi, she didn't know why everyone was complaining, she and Urahara had much worse in the academy. She stayed by Ichigo as one by one they flowed onto the track and began to run.

She looked to her left and saw Ichigo running at a slow pace, it instantly annoyed her that he was slacking at something simple. She punched him in the arm with the strength that would break a lesser being's arm "Ichigo Kurtosaki! You are not slacking!" she chastised him and pulled him by his now hurt arm, forcing him to run with her as she picked up her pace.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo yelled as he ran alongside her, he locked around and saw they were passing everybody at their new speed. They were quickly leaving everyone in the dust as they ran.

'We should do couple's jogging' Yoruichi mentally laughed in her head. Ichigo could now tell that she made it her mission to surpass everyone, though he saw every guy they passed immediately look down to her derrière.

Ichigo looked back and glared at the perving guys, but what was worse is that the rest of the invaders of the Soul Society too began to sprint, and soon everyone else.

Keigo mainly stood out of everyone else, the boy was practically on their tails by the 2nd lap! Moving around to the side Keigo had greeted them with a cheesy grin. "Sup" he said but Ichigo watched in slow motion as the perv's eyes traveled down to his lady's breasts, the pair of perfect twins had been swinging as they ran... not like Ichigo looked or anything.

Pulling over across Yoruichi, who was stunned and immediately began to slow, brought a fist to the brunette's face. Everyone saw Ichigo punch Keigo but didn't know why, so they immediately began to talk, ask questions, and gossip.

"Come here you little bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he chased Keigo around the field. The Asano boy just screamed like a girl as he ran like an antelope.

"Ichigo! Can't we just talk about this!" he screamed, they kept up the hot pursuit for a while but soon Yoruichi added herself to the mix by chasing down Ichigo and basically tackling him to the ground. Shouting 'I'm so sorry about him' she grabbed his wrist as she stood up she dragged the orange-headed boy to the boy's locker room.

After dragging the teen into the locker room she picked him up into a standing position "Calm down" she stared at him. She wasn't mad, just disappointed in him.

Ichigo looked her in the eye and instantly caved, he looked down in defeat "I'm sorry, it's just that he was ogling you and I just-".

Yoruichi shut him up with a mind blanking kiss, she wasted no time in adding tongue. For Ichigo this was one of his secret fantasies; making out with a hot girl while in the boys locker room. Tugging on her purple locks as they made out Yoruichi rubbed his back with enthusiasm.

After a few minutes they pulled away from each other and gasped for breath "You good?" she asked him as she panted. Ichigo just laughed and said he was fine, she walked up to him and looked him in the eyes "Am I gonna have any more trouble from you?".

Ichigo pouted but shook his head. She giggled and hugged him "Well than lets go" she said but he just stood their looking into her eyes, perfect teasing material "What? You expecting a blowjob?". She just giggled as he face faulted.

"Well it wouldn't hurt" Ichigo teased back, he thought she was kidding. Yoruichi just shrugged and dropped into a crouching position "Yoruichi! I thought you were kidding!" he yelled

Yoruichi didn't listen to him as she just pulled his shorts down and grabbed it, despite his protests she planned on finishing what she had started this morning and needless to say they had a hard time lying to the class

(**Lunch**)

Yoruichi was currently sitting on the roof with her new friends and Ichigo. Eating out from her bento box she looked around her and saw a multitude of things; Ichigo glaring at Keigo while pounding his fist into his hand, Uryu reading, Chad strumming his guitar, Orihime making flirtacious eye contact with her (I know flirtacious isn't a word), and Tatsuki growling at her.

Yoruichi shook her head at Orihime, she wasn't interested in girls. She turned to Ichigo and nudged him with her elbow "Hmm?" he hummed.

"Is this usual".

"No not really" Ichigo answered and went straight back to glaring at Keigo. Yoruichi sighed as she finished her bento box and leaned on Ichigo's arm, they still had 10 minutes left, maybe she could take a catnap. She just sighed again but leaned over into Ichigo's lap and rested her head on his left leg, he unconsciously started to scratch her back as she snoozed off.

"**Ichigo**" Old Man Zangestu yelled "**What do you think you are doing!?**".

'Old Man! It's been awhile since I heard your voice!' Ichigo shouted mentally.

'**Never mind that! What are doing!? You're being cold to ****_The Booty_****!**' The Old Man yelled.

'What do you mean **_The Booty_**?' Ichigo asked dumbfounded.

'**Ichigo, you dull minded imbecile, Yoruichi is **_**The Booty**_**! We love **_**The Booty**_**, we care for **_**The Booty**_**, we worship **_**The Booty**_**! It guides and protects us and fills us with love. **_**The Booty**_** means everything to us, if we want to keep ****_The Booty_**** we must never be mean to ****_The Booty.' _** The Old Man chastised him.

The orange-headed boy couldn't comprehend what was happening "What do you mean Old Man? What about _**The Booty**_?" he asked confused. Old Man Zangetsu just sighed and slapped his forehead, obviously he now had a migraine.

"**Ichigo...**" The Old Man started slowly this time "**Look at Yoruichi's amazing ass**" Ichigo looked behind the snoozing Yoruichi and observed her wonderful rump as she slept in his lap. It was currently hovering above the ground, as most of her was in his lap, so he could see it in all its round glory. Of course he also remembered back to last night when he applied soap to it...

"**Now you're beginning to understand Ichigo. ****_The Booty_**** is what gives men the will to endure, it's what has built empires and destroyed civilizations. And you my dear wielder, have got one nice piece of ass to call yours**" and with that the Old Man's voice faded from his mind.

Ichigo didn't know what to say after The Old Man's sudden reappearance and booty speech. But he took it to heart immediately, feeling like he should give her more respect he let a hand rest on her rear. She immediately asked him what he was doing, though it came out as a purr Ichigo disregarded it and simply said 'Just admiring fine artwork'. This earned him a kiss on the cheek from her.

(**After School**)

"Well how was your first day of school?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi as they walked away from the school, nothing eventful had happened and Yoruichi was disappointed. She was really disappointed in the humans. She just huffed as she grabbed his hand and held it.

Ichigo noticed her displeasure "What's wrong, kitty?" he asked mockingly. She just laughed at the name.

"Oh nothing, I'm just disappointed that the rest of the day was normal" she said nonchalantly.

'Oh my dear kitten, do I have a surprise for you' Ichigo thought excitedly, he had planned something special for the Shihōin princess and was proud to say he came up with it. Though it wouldn't have happened without the help of the Urahara Shop staff.

He just laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Well why don't we just go home and you take off that ridiculous young Gigai" he told her.

Yoruichi's eyes widened "How did you know I'm wearing a younger Gigai!?" she asked surprised "And what do you mean ridiculous!?" she fired questions.

Ichigo chuckled "Well first of all you look extremely younger, I like the older..._ I mean more curvy _Yoruichi" he quickly covered up his mistake "And second of all how would I not notice a younger you? I mean with all the oral stuff we have been doing I'm sure I'd know you by now".

Yoruichi gaped at him "I always forget how perceptive you are, my strawberry. You are correct, but believe me, I just wanted to make you happy" she stated.

"Well let's hurry up and get home, I have a feeling something special will happen" he said nonchalantly, Yoruichi just laughed and thought he was talking about oral stuff, but little did they know that they would go all the way tonight...

After a short walk they finally arrived at Urahara's little shop, aka their humble abode. Walking in they both changed into more casual wear, but Yoruichi changed out of her Gigai but decided to stay in soul form but threw on a pair of purple yoga pants (oh Lord look at that ass! LOL) and one of Ichigo's old black sweatshirt which was really large on her.

Ichigo walked in wearing simple exercise pants and a muscle shirt. He walked over to her and took her hand "My, my, Ichigo. Are you trying to seduce me? It may be working" she teased.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but spun her into his arms "Actually, I was hoping you would join me on the roof around 7:30" Ichigo said smoothly.

"Oh my, is this a date?" she chided, inwardly squealing like a girl.

"Oh yes it is. But don't wear anything heavy, in fact this will be perfect" he told her causing her to deadpan.

"You expect me to wear this on the roof... at night... in January?" she asked him irritably. He just nodded "The things I do for you" she trailed off making him laugh.

(**7:30**)

Yoruichi climbed up the ladder that lead to the roof, for the time skip all she had done was look for something to do but everyone was busy and they wouldn't tell her what they were up to! She was completely frustrated and just resided to her room for the rest of the evening.

Once she was fully up the ladder she gasped at the sight; Ichigo Kurosaki stood wearing jeans and a very nice purple button down shirt, holding two wine glasses filled with champagne and a blanket, and a fire pit with a warm fire in front of a lounge chair (that would normally belong at beach) with a tray of cookies on it. This was something so romantic she would never expect him to have come up with it.

"Are you just gonna stand there or will you join me?" Ichigo asked with a very smooth and calm voice.

Yoruichi smiled and couldn't form words so she just stepped forward and sat down on the lounge chair in front of the fire. Ichigo sat next to her and handed her her drink, she took a sip and tasted it, it was her favorite, mango.

"How is it?" he asked as he wrapped the blanket around both of them. Yoruichi was just blown away at how romantic he was being.

"It's wonderful... how did you know?" she asked curiously.

Ichigo shrugged "I don't know, I just guessed" he stated.

"Well anyways this whole thing is just incredible" she said wondrously. She was sitting in the arms of her man while drinking her favorite wine in front of a warm fire, all the while being wrapped in a cozy blanket!

"You're incredible" he told her lovingly, he had done this all for her and was beyond proud that she was enjoying this "Cookie?" he offered holding the tray of cookie he, Ururu, and Jinta had slaved over. She gasped at the cookies and picked one up quickly and pointed to the cat at the center.

"Do these cookies have cats on them!?" she asked completely shocked, he just grinned and nodded his head, she just smiled deviously as she gobbled down a few cookies, she was really hungry... again.

Ichigo laughed and set his glass down as he leaned back onto the lounge chair, Yoruichi soon joined him and they both laid there looking at the stars. Ichigo began to unconsciously stoke her silky hair and she purred in content as he did so.

She soon took favor to lying directly on top of him and stared straight into his eyes as he gazed back into hers "You know out of all the bright stars in the night's sky, I think I like your eyes the best" he told her.

Yoruichi blushed at the honest comment "You know... the fire isn't anywhere near how hot my heart is right now" she retorted with a loving smile. Ichigo blushed too but leaned up and took her in a passionate embrace as they kissed. Yoruichi gained access to his mouth and used her tongue to explore as his battled for dominance. All the while the two's hands roamed each other's bodies and groped whatever they could.

Ichigo pulled away and gazed once more into her golden orbs "Yoruichi, I think I'm ready" he told her. She smiled back.

"I think I am too" she said. "Hold on tightly" she told him and he did as told as she flashed them into her room so fast it was as if his back had never left the chair.

"Wow" he cooed. Ichigo then looked at their bodies "Do you think we should do something about the clothes" Yoruichi gulped and nodded, this was seriously about to happen.

Getting up hey both started to take off their clothes and when they were finally undressed Yoruichi told him to lie back. Ichigo did as she said and rolled onto the bed and rested his head on the pillows.

Yoruichi climbed up to his waist and took his member in her hand. Giving it a few pumps until it was hard she took the bulbous tip in her mouth and began to suck. Curling the balls in her hand she licked around the tip and savored his aroma for the third time that day. Ichigo moaned and rested a hand on her head.

Bolden by his moans she took most of him in her mouth she began to bob her head up and down. "_Oh Yoruichi_" he moaned loudly, arching his back at the pleasure of her once again sucking him off. She continued to bob and suck as she handled the now balls.

Ichigo was soon gonna cum from her double play felt he should warn her. "_Gonna cum_" he choked out and she just hummed contently as he arched his back even more and shot his seed into her mouth. This quickly turned into a chugging contest for her as she tried to swallow shot after shot.

She pulled back and gave the slobbery dick a few good pumps before moving up and giving Ichigo a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Ichigo gave her cheek a kiss but soon flipped her so he was on top. Dropping down to her waist he gave the cunt a few long licks, loving the way the plump lips felt against his tongue but this wasn't his focus.

Flipping her over in a fast motion Ichigo was once again face-to-face with her marvelous booty, he alternated kissing the left and right cheek, trying to show how much he appreciated it.

Meanwhile Yoruichi was just humming contently as he did so though her curiosity got the best of her and she had to ask. "Ichigo what are you doing?" she asked him.

He pulled away from the ass "Worshipping **_The Booty_**" he told her as if it was nothing. Yoruichi smiled as she knew she could now say Ichigo Kurosaki literally worships her. He continued to kiss and caress the ass with much love until finally he dove a finger into her vagina and began to feel her throughly but soon felt it wet enough and continued on his bodily assault.

He rolled her over and cupped her DD tits in his hand, massaging them and felt how soft they were in his hands once again. Juggling them and squishing them together he began to gently lick the cold, hard buds. Yoruichi sighed and placed a hand on the back of his head as he indulged himself in her boobs. "_Like my tits, sweetie?_" she teased. She just received a humph from him as a reply.

She moaned as he prolonged the tortuous foreplay "_Ichigo, just hurry up_" she moaned. Ichigo chuckled as he sat up and gazed into her lust glazed golden orbs. Giving her a light kiss he bent down and took long tortuous licks to her shaven vagina. Soon he just gave into the temptation and stuck a finger in her and finger fucked as he awaited her cum, he moved the priests by tweaking her nipples and licking the clitoris. "_Oh God, my vagina feels soo good!_" she squealed.

Ichigo continued to prod her and lick as he did so, relishing in her squeals he soon added another finger to massage her with. Yoruichi's hips bucked into his hand and face as he pleased her with his ministrations. "I'm gonna squirt!" she screamed as she arched her back and her cum came squirting onto his face and fingers. Ichigo licked around his mouth and sucked on his fingers, after licking her juices straight out of her still quivering vagina he leaned up and kissed her as he set himself in between her legs.

"Are you ready?" he positioned his hard rod in front of her wet cavern.

Yoruichi gave him another kiss "I'm ready". She held her breath as Ichigo did too but soon began to slide into her pussy and pierced her hymen. She gasped at the sensation but soon pain turned to immense ecstasy as he fully sheathed himself in her, he was actually poking her womb!

Ichigo felt her tense but knew if he was hurting her, she would make it very apparent. But so far he too felt immense pleasure at having her tight virgin cunt wrap around him, tugging at his length. "_Oh God_" he moaned as he was fully inside her. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around him as he was fully inside.

Yoruichi squealed in pleasure and gripped his shoulders and tugged at his hair. From and up view you could see a muscular young man on top of a smaller dark skinned woman who was desperately holding onto him.

Ichigo pulled back and started to thrust into her warm center, her moans being music to his ears. Putting all his energy into pushing deep into her and pulling out to where only the tip was in, only to thrust back in at a rapid pace. He felt her large breasts push into his chest and felt her hands alternate between holding onto his shoulders and gripping his hair as she squealed in his ear.

The Goddess of Flash had never felt such a level of pleasure. They had just begun and she was already about to cum! His rapid thrusts into her virgin pussy were simply too much, she couldn't help but let her tongue loll out of her mouth and squealed "_Gonna cum!_" she warned him urgently.

The teen picked up his pace "_Hold on, me too_" he confessed. Yoruichi squealed something about 'cumming together' but honestly she was panting too much to be understood. He felt her legs grip even tighter around him.

He kept his thrusting up and she moaned with ecstasy as they were soon brought to climax. "Ahh!" they both screamed as her pussy wrapped tightly around his member and squirted all over it. Ichigo threw his head back and shut his eyes as he shot his seed deep into her. Yoruichi felt her tight pussy fill with their combined juices. "Heh, did my pussy feel that good?" she laughed.

Ichigo blushed and chuckled "It felt amazing" he admitted whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Well pull back and let me clean your cock" she told him. Ichigo did as she said and got off the now sweaty Yoruichi and watched as she got on all fours. "My, my, it's so slick" she said astonished as she stroked him and took him in her mouth and licked their juices off the big cock. The purple-haired goddess pulled back and admired her work, she turned around and presented her ass to him as she was on all fours. Stroking her cunt with her fingers she invited him in. "Let's do it like this" she said, shaking her rump.

Ichigo smiled and gripped the busty kitty's hip as he positioned himself in front of her entrance and eased into her wet folds. Yoruichi shuddered with pleasure as he sunk into her vagina once again. Pulling her long purple hair to the side Ichigo kissed her neck as he began to thrust in and out of her, she slumped forward and her chest panted against the silk sheets. He snaked his hands around to her chest and played with her breasts as he fucked her.

She felt his hips press into her ass as he thrusted in her cum-filled pussy, his long member jutting into her womb with each thrust. She wished she could hold onto some part of him but instead chose her voice to show her appreciation "_Oh God! Right there! Oh fuck!_" she squealed and panted as he penetrated her.

Now gripping and pulling her hair, Ichigo leaned back and looked down on her as he pulled back and thrusted in. Smirking he watched as her ass jiggled with each thrust he gave it a good slapped and she squealed in content. "_Here it comes_" he moaned, Yoruichi squealed something incoherently and just pushed herself back onto him. Ichigo took it as her about to release and mindlessly thrusted into her, pulling her hair, and clutching her ass.

"_Shoot it in my cunt! I want all of your cum in my pussy!_" Yoruichi commanded and once again he threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy as he shot his cum into her cunt as she gripped around him tightly as coated his rod in her fluids. Panting he pulled out and lied beside her as she rolled over and stroked her cum-leaking cunt. "I love your cock so much" she told him.

"My cock!? I thought you loved me!" he yelled. She just giggled and told him she was joking and that she loved all of him but his member was one of her favorite things about him.

She rolled over and looked him in the eye, propping her head up by her arm "Wanna fuck in the bath?". Ichigo chuckled.

"Definitely". And they both stood up and went to the bathroom to continue their night. They spent it clinging, embracing, and loving one another with their breath-taking libidos. Like seriously, they got a problem. Maybe to them it's awesome but they didn't think about what they were doing to the kids, poor Kisuke had to mop his blood off the floor and Jinta and Ururu had to sleep with noise canceling headphones on...

(**In The Bath Around 2:15 a.m.**)

Ichigo moaned once again as Yoruichi eased onto his hard pole. She was currently squatting over him in the bath, they had been fucking all night and it seemed like no end in sight. She herself squealed, though it was pretty hoarse from all the squealing and sucking, her voice was pretty much shit right now. The berry palmed her luscious chocolate thighs as she began to bounce on his hard cock, semen spilling out into the water as all the contents of her vagina were pushed out of the way so his cock had room.

Leaning down and giving Ichigo a kiss she started to roll her hips, utilizing her amazing flexibility to give him even more pleasure. Ichigo let a hand reach up and grab a fistful of her purple locks as she rode him like a horse. He pulled his mouth away from hers in favor of showing his appreciation verbally "_Oh fuck, Yoruichi you're pussy! So good!_" he moaned. Wanting to spice things up a bit he flipped them, not caring about the warm water as it just splashed out of the way.

He was now on all fours, behind her he gripped her hips and once again plunged his rod into her plump cunt, he quickly started to thrust in and out rapidly. He loved this position because he could do whatever he wanted to her bootyful ass, in fact he gave it a rough slap and pulled her hair was he rammed into her pussy. "_Oh yes! Fuck fuck fuck, it feels so good!_" she screamed as she felt herself be pushed by the force of his thrusting. "_I want your cum baby! I want you to give my pussy all your cum! I want it to be full of cum for a week!_" she declared. Ichigo grinned and sped up "_Gonna cum!_" she warned as she backed her ass onto his cock as it pierced her womb.

Ichigo responded "_Sure thing baby_" grinning giving her booty one good rub and slapped it so hard that it jiggled violently and left a red hand print, and shoved his thumb in her ass. She threw her head back and eyes flew open as she felt his thumb penetrate her tight hole as he delivered one final thrust before shooting his cum into her tight cunt.

Yoruichi just slumped forward as he seed completely invaded her and rolled over to rest on the side. She let a hand massage her cunt as she felt the cum settle in her womb. Ichigo grinned stupidly as he rested down beside her. He put an arm around her and just stared at the warm murky water. "I love you, babe" he said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, sweetie" 'I wanna have your babies' of course there was no way in hell she was gonna tell him that out loud and ruin the moment, but she was eventually gonna bring up the idea about having a kid. How could she not? Ichigo was perfect father material... WAIT, was this Yoruichi Shihōin, Goddess of Flash? Was she seriously wanting to have a baby? She stopped herself from getting too far ahead, she didn't need to think about these kinda things just yet.

(**Morning**)

"Yoruichi-sama?" a week and feeble voice called out as the door opened. A rather sick Soifon walked into the room, wrapped in a blanket, but that came flying off almost immediately as she laid her eyes on one Ichigo Kurosaki sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped tightly her mentor who was also sleeping peacefully. But they were both naked. She screamed "Ahhh!" in a very girl voice.

Both the bed's occupants' eyes shot open and instantly they yelled too... Ichigo right into Yoruichi's ear. She jumped up surprised, fully exposing herself to the room's occupants. Soifon instantly blushed but none the less gazed shamelessly upon her mentor's filled out body.

After a short time of everyone screaming, Yoruichi finally questioned the little bee "Soifon, why are you here?" she asked.

Soifon just babbled "Yoruichi-sama... naked... what happened to your face?" she sputtered as the blush spread across her whole face. Ichigo glared at the small girl but nonetheless took the comforter and wrapped it around him and Yoruichi. Effectively sheilding their nude bodies from the prying eyes of the perverted Squad 2 Captain.

Meanwhile Yoruichi looked in the mirror and saw what Soifon was talking about. Both her and Ichigo looked dead, they had dark circles around their eyes and they both looked completely warn out. Yoruichi saw she had a small trail of dried essence from her lower lip down to her breast, she immediately wiped and swallowed the leftovers.

Soifon coughed and leaned back on the wall, trying to catch her breath. This immediately set off alarms for Yoruichi and the catlady instantly dragged Ichigo along with her to check up on her bee. "Soifon-chan, are you gonna be okay?" she asked in a soft voice.

Soifon just nodded her head and took a deep breath "Yoruichi-sama I have pneumonia and I would like to know if you could maybe, possibly run the squad while I recover" the little girl said in a mouthful. She just leaned back on the wall not even bothering to try and sit on the bed, there was a reason they were naked.

"Anything for my little bee" Yoruichi smiled and patted her on the head.

"Really!? Thank you Yoruichi-sama I will do what I can to repay you- wait did you say anything?" she asked, totally disregarding her sentence in favor of the question. Yoruichi nodded her head with a smile, seeing no possible harm from this. Soifon pointed at Ichigo "Dump him" she said in a commanding voice.

Yoruichi frowned and shook her head "No, I won't my little bee. I love him and he loves me, I wouldn't trade him for the world" she finished and looked at him, her eyes conveying complete honesty. Ichigo smiled and gazed once more into her beautiful golden eyes. They slowly inched forward into a passionate kiss, they dropped the comforter in favor of using their hands to roam each other's bodies. Ichigo laid Yoruichi back on the bed as the two began to do the dirty, completely forgetting Soifon was in the room.

The little girl just coughed but saw Ichigo position himself and immediately stated her withdrawal "well I'm just gonna go, the senkaimon will be up in about and hour!" she screamed as she ran threw the house and dove into the giant underground training facility. But no matter how far she ran, the two's passionate cries of love were still heard...

**Well how was it!? Good? Bad? Awesome? Did you like the lemon? Am I asking too many questions? Okay I'll stop...**

**Anyways there's the 9th chapter and you can see where this story goes... or can you... Whatever I hope you don't mind me turning Orihime into a lesbian, but hey, I needed to set up for Tatsuki to slide right in. And please don't mind me turning Ichigo and Yoruichi into nymphomaniacs, I just really wanted the reader to see how much they loved each other.**

**Anywho, please review and tell me what you thought! I need reviews for this to let me know if I'm doing good!**


End file.
